Always in the Dark
by SasuSaku993
Summary: Sakura is the last remaining child of the once powerful Haruno clan, even if she's not aware yet. Having moved back to Konoha with her Aunt under the ruse of opening a new restaurant, she's yet to know it's about her family. Someone is determined to stop her. She'll need help from some unlikely people. Can he resist the call that pulls them together and will he deny his inner wolf?
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to take my writers block and HIATUS out for a stretch. Um surprise? To be completely honest I started work on this story three years ago. The only thing I've done is give it some grammar correction and a spell check. To those of you who waited for me to come back I'm so truly greatful. It has been a great struggle to get my inspiration and motivation to write again back. I'm still trying to work on my book but I've hit a stump. I wouldn't call in writers block so much as a wall. Anyone with any ideas on researching how people spoke in the 1600s would be great. So without further ado I present to you my story! Cheers and all that good stuff yeah?

Summary: Sakura is the last remaining child of the once powerful Haruno clan even if she doesn't know it yet. She just moved back to Konoha with her Aunt Tsunade under the pretense of her opening a new branch of her restaurant. She doesn't know it's because the council ordered them to return and finally teach Sakura about her family. But someone's trying to stop her and a bloody past is finally brought to light. She'll need help from some unlikely people. The question is can he resist the call that pulls them together and will he deny his inner wolf?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the cannon characters. I am solely responsible for the creation of this story however.

* * *

Chapter 1

Author's P.O.V.

"Sakura get up! Its almost noon"! A loud voice said while knocking loudly on her bedroom door. The blankets shifted around before a head of messy pink hair popped up and glared a hole in said door. She growled before shoving the blankets off of her and groaning when they fell in the floor. She ignored the shock when the cold air swarmed her and stretched letting out a huge yawn before walking over to the door and jerking it open.

A blonde woman stood on the other side with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips. She chuckled and took in the girls appearance. Silver streaked pink hair was poofy and tangled. Hanging in disarray down to her waist. Her bangs partially covered her face and hid one of her jade eyes from view.

"Honestly Sakura! School starts in a few days. Can't you even manage to get up before noon? Maybe if you stopped staying up till three in the morning it wouldn't be a problem. Go take a shower then come downstairs". The woman walked away grumbling to herself about lazy teenagers.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I closed the door to my room and headed into my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. After my shower I pulled on a pair of cut off jean shorts and a tank top then slipped my feet into my black and white converse. It drives my aunt crazy when I wear them without socks so I did it on purpose till it became a habit.

I ran the brush through my hair one more time and fixed my bangs so they brushed my right eye instead of falling in it. Then I ran down stairs.

Tsunade was sitting at the table eating a sandwich and reading over some papers she'd brought home with her. She and her best friend Shizune own a string of restaurants in many different cities. She wanted to open one in Konoha her home town so we moved here during the summer.

According to Tsunade she and my mom had lived here together when she met my dad. Who turned out to be my moms highschool sweetheart. Cliche isn't it?

After my mom and dad died Tsunade as my only living family took me in. She was my moms sister but sometimes I forget that. She's just as childish as I am. So its not that hard.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. "Shizune"! I said happily hugging her before stepping aside and letting her in. I grabbed my house key and slipped it in my pocket. "Going out"? Shizune asked before I closed the door behind me. "Yeah I'll be back later. Tell Tsunade for me"! I called as I jogged down the driveway and to the other side of the street where the woods were.

Once I was a good distance from the house and any prying eyes I released my inner wolf. A tingle shot down my spine and all over my skin.

Soft silver fur sprouted all over me where ever the tingle passed. When I opened my eyes again my vision was sharper and so was my hearing and sense of smell. I poked my claws into the ground getting a feel for it before shooting deeper into the trees.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The Dobe had challenged me to another race again. When is he going to learn he can't beat me? I'm the fastest person around. He can't even beat me in human form. What makes him think he stands a chance in wolf form?

The others all sat around watching Naruto spout nonsense about how I cheated and that he won by default. I just sat under the shade of a tree, trying to tune out his mental rant. I wish he would switch back to human so I could have a better chance of ignoring him.

A breeze drifted through the woods and brought an unfamiliar smell. I got up and stared at the direction it came from. Someone was coming this way and fast. A single bark and the others were on alert too. No one human or otherwise should be here.

The sounds of something running reached my ears and the smell came stronger. It was a wolf's scent. We waited for a few tense moments until finally a silver wolf stepped into the clearing. Ears laid back and guard up. So they smelt us as well huh?

This wolf had an intelligent look in their gold flecked blue eyes. More so than that of a regular wolf. This one was also human. I growled at them and their eyes narrowed. Seemingly focused on me before sitting on the ground and perking their ears up.

It was then that I noticed this one wasn't just silver in color. Pink dusted the tips of the wolf's ears and the end of their tail. I've never seen pink before. A persons inner wolf usually reflects something of the appearance of their human form. Usually its the hair or eye color, but pink? That's strange.

"Who're you"? Asked an unfamiliar female voice. It was coming from the silver wolf. Her blue eyes blinked at me when I didn't respond. She seemed to shrug and got up when Naruto decided that the newcomer wasn't a threat. He didn't keep his thoughts between the two of them so it sounded like he was having a one sided conversation.

Annoyance became visible within the silver female and I thought for sure she would snap. Her left eye twitched as she fought to keep from snapping. "Would you please shut up"?! She exploded suddenly having had enough of Naruto's mindless babble. Her ears were flattened against her head and her left eye was half closed.

She looked like she was going to say something more when a strange call entered the clearing. It sounded like a whistle mixed with a bark. It was the call of an Alpha. The girl jerked her head in the direction of the sound and stood up shaking out her fur. "Well as much fun as this has been I must be going. See ya later"! She gave a toothy grin and shot off back into the woods in the direction she'd come from. Naruto unfortunately was the first to recover.

"What the hell was that"?! He asked rather loudly. His mouth hanging open and a blank look to his eyes. You could almost see the question marks above his head. It was so funny looking I almost laughed but managed to pass it off as a snort at the last second.

"Alright then we've had our fun how about we get down to business"? I asked and several heads nodded and came closer. Including me there are eight of us.

First there is me. The leader of the younger group of wolves. Naruto comes next and is my second in command. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru come after that and then there are the girls. First is Hinata. The shy one of the group and peace keeper. Then you've got her best friend and total opposite. Ino, just as loud as Naruto and will pick a verbal fight with anyone. Then there's Tenten. She's more of the in between kind of person. Usually quiet but has her loud moments.

Lastly my favorite (A/N note the heavy sarcasm here) annoyance. Even more so than Naruto. Karin. She thinks I'm her destined other half and is convinced I'm turning her down so I can play hard to get. Tch, as if. She's more dense than Naruto sometimes. I guess its not too unbelievable. She _is_ the Dobe's cousin after all.

I told them what my father had told me. A few wolves had entered our territory at the beginning of the summer and were originally from here. Also two of them were the last remaining members of a clan we thought were completely dead. One of the two was the heir to the clan and the other was sister to the wife of the late head of the family. I didn't know which clan so I assumed they weren't that big to begin with.

After everything had been discussed they paired up and went deeper into the woods or headed home. I stayed in the clearing and let my thoughts consume me. I was completely alone for once. The girls had dragged Karin away so she wasn't here to pester me. I closed my eyes and decided on a short nap before going home.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I smelt them before I even got to the clearing. Eight different scents drifted my way. One of them made my nose scrunch up. It smelled overpowering. It was female and I swore she was wearing too much perfume.

I slowed down as I entered the clearing. It was obvious to me right away these guys weren't wild wolves. They had an air about them that just said they're was more to them, that and the fact that an orange tinged wolf was broadcasting his thoughts to the entire group. Much to the obvious displeasure of the others.

A blue tinged midnight colored wolf sat underneath a tree putting up a good fight of ignoring the loudmouth and staring at me. Two wolves of similar colors sat under the warm afternoon sun. They were both white with lavender tints to them. The smaller one I'm guessing is female had dark purple eyes. The other one was male and had deep brown eyes.

A red colored wolf inched closer to the black one. That was the one that put off the unpleasant scent. Her eyes were a wine color and she was relatively short and small.

Two more wolves sat under another tree close to where I had come in. The bigger female had deep chocolate brown fur and striking green eyes. The other female had white fur that looked blonde and purple eyes.

They were looking at me now. So I asked the black wolf who they were. I hadn't know there were others in Konoha. He didn't answer me and somehow I wasn't surprised. He just seemed like the type to ignore most people.

The orange colored wolf waltzed over to me and began bombarding me with questions leaving me no chance to answer any of them. I was starting to get annoyed with him. I snapped for him to shut up and it was blessedly quiet for a minute until I heard my aunts call. I stood up and bid them goodbye before leaving.

When I got home she and Shizune were sitting in the living room. An open box sat on the coffee table. "What's that"? I asked pointing to the box before sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch beside Tsunade.

"Hmm, oh that? Its your school uniform. It came while you were out. First see how it fits then come show us". Tsunade said before resuming her conversation. I grabbed the box and headed upstairs to my room.

Once there I pulled the first thing out. It was a skirt. White in color and pleated. Two thin lines circled the bottom. One was red the other black. I slipped my shorts off and pulled the skirt on. It was mid thigh length. A little on the short side. Rummaging through my drawers I found my black sofie shorts and pulled those on under the skirt. Much better.

The next things in the box were two more skirts one black with red and white stripes and the other red with white and black stripes. After that were three button up long sleeved shirts red, white, and black. These must be the school colors.

The final thing in the box was a black jacket to wear over the the shirt on cold days. I picked up the jacket and two things fell out of the inside. One had a note pinned to it and the other was a long scarlet ribbon.

The note was just a welcome to the school thing and a request for the uniform. You can mix the items however you want as long as no alterations are made to the uniform to make it look inappropriate. The ribbon can be used for your hair or tied into a bow around the collar of your shirts. In the bag were three pairs of tights in red white and black.

I set out my outfit for the next day. I kinda wanted to wear the red but white makes the silver streaks in my hair stand out more so I settled for the white skirt with the white shirt and black tights and my knee high boots. The tights came up to my thighs and only an inch of skin showed between the top of them and the bottom of my skirt.

I danced down stairs and showed my aunt and Shizune the uniform. Tsunade made a few adjustments. Like unbuttoning the top two buttons of my shirt and untucking it from my skirt. Then she declared me ready for school and told me to order whatever I wanted for dinner.

After dinner I went to my room flopped down on my bed. I was wondering what school would be like the day after tomorrow. I fell asleep with those thoughts on my mind.

I woke up later to the soft pitter patter of rain on the roof and groaned. I didn't want to go out in the rain. It makes me so tired. Often on those days I just sleep but I had school tomorrow so I couldn't sleep all day.

I rolled out of bed and went downstairs. It was around ten thirty so Tsunade was probably gone. She still had things to finalize before she could officially open the new branch of her restaurant. So I spent the day lounging on the couch and flipping through movies and TV shows. I'm about to give up and pick a movie from our vast collection when the doorbell rings. I move to the door and call out. "Who is it"? There's a muffled respond and I hear something about mail mix up. So I decide to open it.

A girl stands on the other side holding a fairly large package. I can't properly see much of her as the box obscures her face. I can see the top of her head though. She had purple tinted black hair. I took the package from her and turn to set it in the entry way.

I turn back to the girl to thank her and freeze. She's looking at me in surprise. Her lavender pearl eyes are wide with shock. Her mouth dropped open in an o. "Is something wrong"? I ask shifting uneasily under her gaze. She snaps out of her daze and shakes her head before giving me a shy smile.

"No its just you look like someone I once knew a long time ago. You're almost her spiting image. You would be if your eyes were blue with gold in them". I nod in understanding. She just saw someone else in me for a second. "Thank you for bringing this to me. My aunt will definitely appreciate not having to hunt it down. Its probably stuff for her restaurant".

She nods before saying she has to go and jogged back down the driveway to the side walk where a boy with blonde hair waits. He waves at her with a huge smile when she gets closer before taking her hand and pulling her under his umbrella so she won't get completely soaked.

I closed the door and headed back to the living room to find something to watch. I'm feeling tired now. I hate that rain affects me so much this way. God if I fall asleep like this in school I'm gonna be in trouble a lot. I think as I doze off.

The next time I wake up its because of a crash of thunder. I jump up and feel prickles all over my skin. If rain storms make me sleepy then thunderstorms scare me. I'm always jumpy. Tsunade says its because my inner wolf doesn't like those things and since she is part of me I don't like them either.

I grab my phone off the table and look at the time. It says four thirty A.M. Guess I better get up and start getting ready for school. Its my first day and schools already been in session for a week so I'm not too far behind. Could be worse.

I had to wait because my uniform hadn't arrived yet and Tsunade hadn't ordered it when I was enrolled so I didn't get it till later.

I head to my room and grab a towel then go into my bathroom. Once I'm done with my shower I look at the time and see I can goof off and get ready at a turtle pace. School doesn't start until 7:20 and its just now 5. I pulled the towel from my hair and yank the ribbon holding it up out. It falls in waves down my back before curling in ringlets just above my thighs.

My hair is actually naturally straight but it always does this after I take a shower for some reason. The curls fall out when I brush my hair and its perfectly straight. After that's all done I slip on my underwear and clip my bra on. Then I grab my shorts and skirt and pull those on. I put on a white undershirt and then turn my blow drier on and grab my brush again.

Once my hair is dry I gather some of it and hold it back. Looking at both sides I decide that's not working for me and drop it again. After trying various hairstyles I decide to leave it down for today. So I slip my shirt on and button it up like Tsunade did yesterday.

The I grab my necklace. Its a green crystal on a black chain that belonged to Tsunade. She'd given it to me awhile ago saying it suited me and matched my eyes.

I decided to forgo makeup for the day and just put on a little eye liner and some clear gloss. After that was done I ran my brush through my hair once more to make sure there were no tangles.

I made sure my school bag was packed and everything I would need was in it. It was almost six thirty so I decided to go ahead and leave. Tsunade wasn't up yet so I left a note to remind her I went to school. I stuck it on the fridge and got my car keys from the hook on the wall.

I ran to my car quickly, glad I'd put the hood up after the last time I drove it. Otherwise the interior would have been ruined. Leather doesn't do too well in wet conditions. I hopped in and closed the door quickly so not too much water would be inside.

I started the car and turned the heater on just a little. The rain was a little chilly and I wanted to dry the water from my uniform. Then I pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the Starbucks Tsunade and I frequented on weekends. It also happened to be down the street from her restaurant so that was a bonus.

It's 6:55 now so if this line moves quickly I'll be able to make it to school and get a parking spot close to the building and get my schedule.

The line moved at a good pace and a female voice asked me what I wanted. I thought for a minute then got a white chocolate mocha and a blueberry muffin. Five minutes later I pulled up to the window. The girl rattled off the amount due and I handed her a twenty. It was all I had on me at the moment and I didn't feel like using my credit card. I thanked her when she gave me my stuff and left.

It was 7:10 now and I'm not too far from the school. I finished the muffin already and my coffee is half gone when I finally pull into the school. I find a good spot next to a black Ferrari. I finished my coffee and pulled my umbrella from under the seat. I turned the car off and got out. I grabbed my bag and locked the car before heading inside.

A few people were outside not minding the rain and they kept staring at me. Its probably because of my hair. Pink with silver streaks isn't very common. In fact I don't think I've ever seen another person with this color combination that is natural.

I didn't have too much trouble finding the front office. The receptionist wasn't there so I sat in one of the chairs waiting for someone to come. I'm not sure how much time passed but before I knew it the bell rang. Great my first day of school and I'm late. I crossed my legs and bounced my foot in agitation.

Finally the door opened and two people came in. One was being drug by his ear. The other was gripping it harder every time she heard a complaint. I recognized the blonde as they came around the corner. It was the guy who showed up at my house with that girl yesterday!

The woman had long red hair reaching her thighs despite the fact that it was in a ponytail. She was wearing a green summer dress that had a tie around her waist and a white shirt under that. A frown was on her face as she stalked over to the principals door knocked twice and entered.

There she released the boy who promptly began rubbing his now cherry red ear. She turned and moved back to the desk heading towards the printer when she saw me. I watched as she did a double take before a smile spread on her face. Her eyes twinkled and I saw a spark of familiarity in her eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with dear"? She asked kindly and walked towards the desk and took a seat. I rose from the chair I'd been occupying and went over to her. "Yes. Well maybe. Umm, I'm a new student. Today is my first day and I need my schedule please". I said politely. After all I'd just witnessed her temper and I don't want to make her mad at me on my first day, that would be terrible.

"Right what's your name and grade"? She looked at the screen and started typing. "Sakura Senju, twelfth grade". I rattled off looking over her shoulder at the wall. I missed her slight pause as she looked at me again and nodded to herself.

The door opened to the principals office and the boy came out with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. Apparently he was in trouble. He started to leave when the woman called out to him. "Just a minute Naruto. I want you to wait for this girl. She's a new student and you're going to help her find her classes". He sulked and walked over to the seat I'd been sitting in and plopped down.

"Sakura you can go in now. The principal will see you now". I nodded not questioning her and went over to the open door and entered. A guy with white hair sat behind the desk rubbing his head and sighed before looking up at me and giving me a smile. What's up with everyone giving me that look? Its weird.

Turns out all I had to see the principal for was to go over a few rules and sign a few last minute things. Easy enough. I got my schedule from the red haired woman and walked to the door. The sound of a chair moving reached my ears and I remembered the blonde was supposed to show me around. We walked down the hall in silence before I felt something tugging on my hair. I tuned around to see the blonde examining some of the silver strands closely.

"What are you doing"? I asked him and watched as he jumped looking nervous. He hadn't expected me to feel that.

"Sorry I just wanted to see if it was real". He said honestly. I blinked several times at his explanation and turned to face him completely. "Your not too bright are you Naruto"? I asked and watched surprise flit across his face. He didn't expect me to know his name and said as much. "The woman in the office she called you Naruto. That is your name right"? He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah. So you know my name, but what's yours"? He asked folding his hands behind his head.

"Sakura Senju". I replied holding out my hand. He grasped it and shook firmly.

"So Sakura-Chan who've you got first period"? I blinked at the addition to my name and looked at my schedule realizing I hadn't looked at it yet.

"Um first period is homeroom with Kakashi-Sensei". I said still looking at the paper.

Homeroom - Hatake, Kakashi

AP English - Uchiha, Itachi

AP Physics - Namikaze, Minato

AP Calculus - Uzumaki, Kushina

Lunch

P.E. - Mitarashi, Anko and Maito, Gai

AP History - Yūhi, Kurenai

Art - Deidara and Sasori

Naruto was reading over my shoulder and he whistled in my ear. I smacked him up side the head and rubbed my ear. Sometimes I wish I didn't have such sensitive hearing. I glared at him and he smiled sheepishly. Sorry Sakura-Chan Oh by the way this is Kakashi's class". He pointed to the door and I could see a white haired guy inside sitting at the desk reading an orange novel.

Naruto opened the door and grabbed my hand dragging me over to the teachers desk. The class got quiet and I heard whispers floating around. I did my best to ignore them and gave the teacher my attention. That is until something jerked me downwards and I felt myself falling.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Naruto finally came back to the room. His mother had caught him sleeping in his dad's classroom again. Moron. It was funny to watch her drag him away by his ear. She can be pretty violent at times with that temper of hers.

Someone came in behind him. Well more like was dragged behind him. The girl's wrist was being gripped by Naruto. He doesn't exactly have a gentle hold so I'm surprised she isn't wincing or smacking him.

They were almost to Kakashi's desk when Naruto tripped on a pencil laying on the floor. He fell to the ground and since he still had hold of the girl he took her with him.

She had long hair falling down to her thighs. The light hit it and the colors were thrown into sharp relief. Pink with silver streaks running all through it. I've never seen such a hair color before. She's facing sideways but I can see she has jade colored eyes. I could hear a clinking sound and I spot a green stone hanging from her neck on a black chain moving around wildly seeming to glow. I forget all that after what happens next.

A loud thud echoed in the now silent room. Somehow the girl had fallen under him. Naruto lay on top of her face down on her chest. Some of the guys in the class started whispering about how lucky he was.

The girls face began to turn red as she realized how they ended up. She let out a squeak and shoved him off of her and scrambled back. Her head slammed into Kakashi's desk as she crossed her arms over her chest and his pencil cup fell off and shattered on the floor. She let out a little cry and it echoed around the room

No one was looking at that though. We were all looking at the girl wide eyed. Myself included. Naruto was pretty heavy and she'd shoved him off effortlessly. He actually slid a few feet away from her.

Her face was completely scarlet now and she rubbed the back of her head wincing. She looked down and quickly pulled her skirt down. Realizing it had ridden up enough to show her shorts underneath.

Kakashi walked around his desk and gave her a hand up. She ran her fingers through her hair after being pulled to her feet and straightened her clothes all the while not glancing in Naruto's direction once. Her face was still bright red from embarrassment.

"Well now that, that's over why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a bit about yourself then take the seat behind Tenten. Tenten raise your hand". She does and the girl immediately turns to face the class.

"My name is Sakura Senju. I recently moved back to Konoha at the start of summer. Um, I like reading and drawing. Shopping and running. I don't like the rain, I hate thunderstorms, and I don't like loud noises. I guess that's it. Nice to meet you"! She bows a little and when she straightens there's a smile on her face and all traces of embarrassment are gone.

She walks up the stairs and sits behind Tenten. She puts her head on her desk and sighs.

"You guys do what you want just be quiet". Kakashi states from his desk and resumes reading his book. All was quiet for a few minutes until talking resumed. Most of it centered around the new girl Sakura and what happened with Naruto.

She looked up as if sensing my gaze and locked eyes with me. Hers narrowed and something flickered in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when a girl tapped Sakura in the shoulder. She turned her head to address the girl and was promptly slapped. The sound echoed around the room with a loud smack.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter one. I actually have the first seven chapters written already. I jad hoped fo post this story little by little as i worked om something else but it didn't work out the way I had planned. I'd be honored if any of my former readers came back.

-SasuSaku993 Out


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all are enjoying this one. Not sure, please do tell me what you think. I guess this is what happens when you've been out of the loop for as long as I have. Without further ado here is chapter 2. Please leave me a review. I would love to hear your thoughts. It gives me encouragement and helps me do better as a writer.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura's P.O.V.

SMACK! The sound of skin hitting skin reverberated in my sensitive ears. A stinging settled over my left cheek and my head remained turned to the right. My hair shielding my face from view.

I slowly turned my head back to the person who had hit me. A short girl with orange hair stood behind me her hand still raised from where she'd slapped me. She was wearing the red version of my white uniform and had tied the scarlet ribbon in her hair as a headband with the bow resting to the side. Surprisingly the color didn't clash with her hair.

"How dare you trip Naruto-Sama like that! Who do you think you are"?! Damn, for such a small girl she had a loud voice. My ears were ringing and I flinched back from the sound. Hadn't I just said a few minutes ago I didn't like loud noises? Is she deaf or something?

I pushed my hair back over my shoulder exposing the red handprint now clear as day and standing out against my pale skin. I slowly rose from my desk and the girl took a step back in fear.

"What are you blind or something? The guy clearly tripped on a pencil. A pencil! Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to go around slapping people"? I smacked my hand down on the desk and stood up completely.

"You haven't even been here one day and you're already throwing yourself at him"! She countered back ignoring most of what I'd said. This girl is really starting to piss me off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you deaf on top of being blind"? She opens her mouth to speak some more but I just grab her arm and yank her away from my seat and down the stairs to Kakashi's desk. I make her stand in the spot I was before Naruto tripped us both.

"Okay look here girl. You see that pencil that is STILL on the floor"? She nods reluctantly. "That is what he tripped on, and just for your information _he_ was dragging _me_ in here. Not the other way around".

I sighed and rubbed my head before collecting my things and leaving. I waved at Kakashi and left. Not a second later the bell rang signaling next period.

I was looking for my next class when I heard someone calling for me. I turned to see a blonde running towards me.

"Sakura! That was pretty cool, you should have seen her face"! She grabs hold of my arm and tries to catch her breath but for some reason it seems a little fake to me. Like its been rehearsed. That and the fact that her heart is not beating fast.

"I'm Ino by the way. What class do you have next"? I pull my schedule out and hand it to her. She reads it over and a smile spreads across her face. "Ooh you have Sasuke's brother's class! Good luck. Hey I'll save you a seat in calculus, later"! With a flip of her blonde ponytail she was gone. I shook my head and went to my next class.

When I entered no one but the teacher was there yet. He was sitting hunched over the desk reading some papers. Long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. I stepped in and closed the door before walking over to his desk. He still didn't look up. "Excuse me Sensei"?

He hummed and set the papers aside before looking up. His dark eyes got huge and shock crossed his face and he dropped his pen. "Haruno-San"?! He exclaimed standing up. I blinked at him.

"No my name is Sakura Senju. I don't know a Haruno". He looked confused for a moment before an easy smile slid across his face. I stared into his eyes a frown on my face.

Why did people keep thinking I was someone else. Once is an accident, twice a coincidence, three times is fishy. Yet here I was at number four. What is going on here?

"Right the new transfer student. Well I'm Itachi Uchiha. Nice to meet you". He stuck his hand out to shake mine but I didn't take it.

"I don't think I can ignore this Sensei. This is the fourth time someone has mistaken me for someone else. Though it is only the third time today. What is going on"? I ask leaning in closer to him. I catch his scent when I breath in and my eyes go wide. It is slightly familiar and he has a wolfish smell to him. I fell my eyes go wide and the hair on my body stand on end.

Itachi's P.O.V.

The first class was finally over. I would be alone in the classroom for a few minutes so I decided to grade a few papers while waiting for my next class. Several minutes passed and the only sounds I heard was the distant chatter outside the room and the scratch of my pen on paper.

I was about half way done when the door opened. This was surprising. My students didn't usually come in till seconds before the bell rang. I didn't look up as the door closed muffling the noises from the hall. Quiet clicks sounded as the person came closer till they stood by my desk.

"Excuse me Sensei"? A quiet female voice spoke sounding decidedly bell like. A flicked my eyes up and caught sight of white before resuming grading the page before looking up and setting the papers aside.

"Haruno-San"? I asked dropping my pen in astonishment. The girl in front of me was her spitting image right down to the silver streaked hair. Looking into her now confused eyes I knew instantly it wasn't her. This girl had jade colored eyes. Not blue and gold. She blinked at me before speaking.

"No I'm Sakura Senju. I don't know a Haruno". Her face held no recognition of the name so I brushed it aside. Then I remembered about the new transfer student and mentally slapped myself. How could I have forgotten she was coming today?

"Right the new transfer student. Well I'm Itachi Uchiha". I held my hand out to her but she didn't take it. Instead a frown settled on her face and she looked mad as she spoke again.

"I don't think I can ignore this Sensei. This is the fourth time someone has mistaken me for someone else. Though it it only the third time today. What is going on"? She leans closer as she speaks and her eyes narrow.

The pendant around her neck moves and starts to glow. I can hear the lengths on the chain clinking together but Sakura doesn't seem to notice. Either she's used to the noise or can't hear it. The glow gets a little brighter as she moves closer to me. Then I realize what she said. Someone else has mistaken her for that woman not once but four times? How am I going to get out of this? She breathes in again to speak and her eyes get huge.

She jumps back in surprise. "Who are you? Why do you smell so familiar"? She asks surprise and curiosity lace her words. The air is tense around her and I can see she has her guard up. Breathing in I get a good whiff of her scent. Cherry blossoms with and undertone of nature. Something flashes in her eyes and for just a second I catch sight of a bright blue with hints of gold. It passes quickly but I'm sure I saw it.

I hear footsteps coming this way so I straighten up and put a smile on. She does the same but there is a hard look in her eyes. She steps closer and turns to face the people coming in. She gives me a look before heading to a vacant seat.

Class flies by quickly. It seems like only a few minutes have gone by when the bell rings. I remind them of their homework and search for Sakura hoping to ask her to stay a minute. I spot her in the hallway for a second before she disappears into the crowd. Damn missed my chance.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Something weird is definitely going on here and I intend to find out what it is. I'll start with my new teacher Itachi-Sensei. I will just have to be careful. I can't reveal myself to anyone who isn't like me. That could be problematic.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when an arm is thrown over my shoulders. I turn my head to see a guy with messy spiked brown hair and red triangles tattooed on his face. He smells very strongly of dog and wolf, just great. There's another one.

"So beautiful how about me and you get together later"? He asks a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and shrug his arm off. I give him a glance over. His white shirt is untucked and some of the buttons at the top and bottom are undone showing off a white shirt underneath. Instead of the jacket the school provided he's wearing a black leather jacket and his tie is nowhere in sight.

"How about you go take a bath and learn some manners"? I shoot back not missing a beat. "You smell like a dog". I say crossing my arms over my chest. I hear a chorus of oohs echo in the classroom. Followed by a shout of "man she just burned you good"!

The guy scowls in the direction of the voice and turns back to me. A fake hurt expression plastered on his face and an amused twinkle in his eyes. "You wound me! He says dramatically before a genuine smile slips across his face and he holds out a hand. "Names Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. What's your name"?

I take his hand "Sakura Senju". I let a small smile come to my face at his wide grin.

"Your pretty feisty. I like that in a girl". He throws his arms behind his head and I was instantly reminded of Naruto. The boy I met this morning. "So what's your next class"? I look at my schedule and look up to tell him when someone tackles him from behind and he stumbles forward. I see bright blonde hair in the corner of my vision before I'm enveloped in a bone crushing hug that slightly lifts me off my feet. My books fall to the floor as I grasp his shoulder to steady myself.

"Was that bastard bothering you Sakura-Chan"? He asks still hugging me. I don't answer because he's holding me so tight I can barely breathe. He spins around and I see a guy coming this way. I silently plead with him to help me out when he stops beside Naruto. He sighs before knocking Naruto upside the head.

"Dobe I don't think she can breathe. She's turning red". Naruto sets me down on feet so quickly that my hair falls into my face hiding it from view. A huge gulp of air rushes into my lungs. I reach my hand up and brush my hair back and shake the kinks out. It falls perfectly back into place and I fix Naruto with a mock glare and cross my arms under my chest.

"Naruto I don't mind hugs I just like breathing. So if you could refrain from squeezing the life out of me I'd appreciate it". I sigh and bend down to pick my books up. I look around for my schedule and see the guy who helped me has it.

Now that I'm not needing help I give him a once over. He has midnight black hair that spikes up in the back. Dark black eyes stare back at me and I almost feel myself sucked in. In a word he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

Like the other two his shirt isn't tucked in and the top three buttons are undone at least he's wearing the tie. Even if it is loose. A chain can be seen around his neck sporting a red and white Uchiwa. I step over to him and hold my hand out for my schedule. He gives it to me after glancing at it briefly. I turn back to Kiba who is still on the floor and give him a hand up.

He grins and takes it. Once standing he takes advantage of the fact that my hands are full again and drops his arm around my shoulder. I sigh and shake my head.

"Um I have AP Physics with Namikaze Minato". I tell him finally answering his question from earlier. Naruto walks over to me and shoves Kiba off before taking his place. What am I a personal arm rest? Kiba obviously doesn't like the fact that Naruto did that so he gets into an argument with him. Right in my ear.

I feel my eye twitch before smacking both of them upside the head with my book. "What did I say about the loud noises"? I ask Naruto who seems to shrink under my gaze. His face gets pouty and he taps his fingers together and mumbles sorry but I pretend not to hear him.

"I said I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. Please forgive me"? He makes a puppy dog face and I can't turn him down. So I nod.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

This girl is strange. She sat beside me for an entire class period and didn't even look at me. Don't get me wrong its a refreshing change not having her throw herself at me like all the others. In fact its a damn blessing. It just the first time this has happened.

Then there was in the hall. She looked up and saw me coming towards them when the Dobe was practically squeezing the life out of her. Relief flooded her face as she silently begged me for help. I expected her to fawn over me afterwards but she didn't.

When Naruto set her down her hair had fallen into her face and you could see thin streaks of silver spread evenly throughout her hair. She didn't get mad and yell at Naruto for messing her hair up. She pushed it out of her face and shook her head a few times and it was like the incident never happened. Not a single strand was out of place.

All she said was for Naruto to not kill her when he hugged her. Then she gathered her things and I saw a sheet of paper by my foot. Picking it up I saw it was her schedule. Sakura Senju was at the top of the page followed by her grade, locker number and combination. The list of her classes and teachers was the last thing on the page. I noticed she shared most of my classes.

The only class she didn't have with me was second. She'd gotten stuck with my brother. I feel sorry for her. His class can be brutal.

I handed it back to her and she tucked it into the stack of books in her arms and turns around to face Kiba and Naruto. She sees him still on the floor and gives him a hand up. He then drops his arm around her shoulders once she shifts her books more comfortably in her arms. She shakes her head and answers Kiba's question from earlier.

"Um I have AP Physics with Namikaze Minato next". After she speaks the two morons get into an argument over who gets to claim her shoulder. Unfortunately for them it takes place with her in between and they aren't very quiet. Is it that hard for them to remember she doesn't like loud noises? Hell I remembered that.

She knocks them both upside the head and I see the both wince and its not pretend. This girl is packing some strength in her tiny body. Not completely a surprise, just unusual for someone with such a small body.

Naruto begins asking for her forgiveness and making that hard to resist puppy dog face. So far I'm the only one immune to it. The moron says its because I have no heart. Tch, yeah right. I'm just not that damn gullible. I watch to see if she will be able to ignore it.

The corner of her mouth twitches as she tries to fight a smile. It appears as she nods her head. Naruto grins brightly and grabs her arm pulling her down the hall. He hasn't bothered to tell her that his parents were teaching her next two classes. What an idiot. He told her my brother was teaching the class she just left so why not tell her that? Because he's a moron that's why.

The last thing I notice as we walk down the hall was the crystal on her necklace. It's glowing brightly and moving around. I suddenly remember seeing that happen when she came into the classroom with Naruto this morning. Only it wasn't as bright. Once again she doesn't seem to notice. Naruto and Kiba do though. They glance at it and back at me briefly, I just shrug. Maybe it has a light inside of it.

Sakura's P.O.V.

They continued to play tug of war the whole way to the classroom. I didn't realize we were in the classroom when I exploded. I ripped my arms away from both of them and hit them upside the head again shouting "I AM NOT A HUMAN TUG ROPE. STOP PULLING ON ME"!

I noticed the other people in the room when I heard snickering. Looking around I realized everyone already there was laughing. The teacher was sweat dropping and both boys were rubbing there heads.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan". Naruto mumbled rubbing his head while fake tears streamed down his face. I wanted to bang my head against something but settled for glaring at the two of them.

"Are you the new student Senju Sakura"? I looked up and had to do a double take to make sure Naruto was still beside me. His spitting image was standing in front of me. Blonde hair in messy spikes like Naruto's though it was a bit longer. Blue eyes and a slightly more mature face. He was also slightly taller then Naruto as well.

"Ah yes! Nice to meet you Sensei"! I said quickly and gave a little bow to him. He smiled kindly at me but I could see uncertainty in his eyes. Most people find my swift mood changes unsettling at first.

I introduced myself to the class and recited the same things for the third time that day. Then I found a seat. In front of this girl with bright red hair and thick black glasses. She glared at me all through class. I know I could feel the heat of her gaze on the back of my head the entire class. What is with the girls at this school? I can't even speak to a boy without making someone hate me

When the bell rang she hopped up and raced down the stairs faster then I could get up before slowing down. I went to walk around her when someone pushed me from behind, hard.

If I fell on my face it would really hurt and I don't want to bleed on my first day of school so I made a quick choice.

Dropping my books I used the momentum to do a hand stand and flip down the stairs. Bringing one foot down before the other as I landed on solid ground. I felt my hair settle around me as I opened my eyes. Needless to say I had everyone's attention, but I focused on the one who had pushed me.

A girl with short dark purple hair and black eyes was glaring at me. A scowl on her heavily made up face. I raised my eyebrow at her and collected my things and made to exit the room. Not even noticing the five pairs of eyes trained on me in scrutinizing gazes.

Minato's P.O.V.

I half expected something like this to happen on her first day. Kakashi had already mentioned the warm welcome given to her by one of the girls in his homeroom. A slap to the face. A welt had formed before class was over yet when I looked at her face not a trace of it remained.

That was to be expected of a wolf. We heal fast and if Itachi was correct that girl was a wolf.

A classmate pushed her down the stairs hoping to embarrass and possibly seriously injure her but neither happened. In fact Sakura dropped her books and went with it. Turning it into a handstand with a front flip, even landing on her hands with perfect balance. No doubt about it. Only a wolf has such perfect balance like that. Then there the fact that she only looked exasperated. Not a trace of fear or surprise.

She gathered her things and left the room. Not saying anything. Even if she hasn't been hurt the girl who pushed her still needed to be punished.

"Ami come here". She put her head down and stalked over to me.

"Yes Sensei". This wasn't the first time she'd been in trouble. Ami had the habit of trying to get rid of anyone she saw as competition for her friend Karin to lay claim on Sasuke. They found Sakura competition and wasn't hard to guess why, two reasons to be exact. She'd talked to him and she was pretty, they hated girls like that.

"Ami what you did was dangerous. Sakura could have been seriously injured. Would you want to be the one to explain to her parents why she's in the hospital and for what"? She shook her head no and I sighed. I gave her detention for two weeks and sent her on her way.

I was moving papers aside and getting things ready for my next class when something green glinted in the light. Picking it up I realized it looked exactly like Tsunade's, but what was it doing here? I vaguely remember the transfer Sakura was wearing a necklace when she came in, this was possibly hers. Tsunade could have given it to her. After all her last name is Senju.

Sakura's P.O.V.

As my luck would have it my next teacher was Naruto's mother. Turns out the woman I met this morning in the office was his mother. Go figure. What's next? Am I going to get Kiba's sister as a teacher?

The latter was an amusing thought but highly unlikely as his family owns a dog training business and his sister is currently in charge of it.

Finally lunch rolled around and I was glad. My stomach was growling at me. I felt restless too. I really wanted to go run, but it would have to wait till after school unfortunately.

After I entered the cafeteria I spotted the blonde from this morning. Her name was Ino I think. Anyways she was sitting with Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, that red head from earlier, and several others I didn't know. As promised there was a vacant seat next to her. Oddly enough it was in between her and Naruto. This should be interesting.

I got my food and made my way towards the table. She saw me coming and waved wildly at me. Which in turn prompted Naruto to start shouting. I fixed a glare on my face that told him to be quiet before I got to the table. As soon as I sat down my senses were overwhelmed. The scent of wolf was coming from every one of them.

"Hey Sakura how is your first day going"? She asked a bright smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well let's see. You mean apart from the slap to the face from this morning right"? She nodded and I recounted the story even telling her about how I met Kiba when she proceeded to introduce me to him.

I was in the middle of talking with Kiba when I felt tugging on my hair. I turned my head to see Ino.

"What are you doing"? I asked not really bothered by it. People in my other schools used to mess with my hair because of the colors. They found it hard to believe it was natural. Ino was separating the silver strands of my hair from the pink and combing them together with her fingers.

"I just think your hair is so pretty. Where do you get it done? I've been looking for a good stylist for awhile now".

I feel kind of bad now. "I'm sorry Ino but its natural. My hair has always been like this". As soon as I spoke the redhead who's name I still couldn't remember snorted. A sneer coming to her face.

"Please. No one has hair like that. Not even you". She said snottily and crossed her arms over her chest. Ino didn't say anything but just tilted my head to the side. After a few moments she spoke up.

"Hate to brake it to ya, but her roots are both silver and pink". Ino said a smirk on her face as she she went back to pulling the silver strands up. Finally after she got bored with that she dropped all of it and gather the silver strands from the sides and pulled them back. Then she grabbed the scarlet ribbon from the table and tied my hair in place with that.

She rearranged my longer bangs to hang down over my shoulders and nodded satisfied.

"Are you done playing hairdresser"? I asked undoing my ribbon from my shirt and handed it to her since she'd used hers on me.

"Not really but you look cute like that. Don't you ever where your hair up"? I shook my head.

"Not really. Its easiest to deal with down". Her jaw practically dropped at that.

"Then what's the point of having your hair so long"? She asked flabbergasted. I shrugged my shoulders and reached up to scratch my neck.

I froze when my hand didn't encounter my necklace. I pressed my hand flat against my neck trying to feel it but I couldn't.

"Its gone". I whispered not even realizing everyone at the table had there eyes on me. I jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria retracing my steps hoping to find it before someone else did.

* * *

I think here is a good spot to end it. What say you? I don't normally do this but I'm going ahead with the second chapter. I usually try of update once a week or once every two weeks. It all depends on my schedule. Don't expect another freebie though. I need some encouragement here. How about a review or two? That would make the best welcome back to me.

-SasuSaku993 Out-


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and likes. It's nice to know people still like what a write. It give me courage when I think about how much time has passed since I shared my imagination with you. On with Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ino's P.O.V.

We all watched as Sakura ran out of the cafeteria in a panic. She didn't seem to hear Naruto when he called after her. I wondered what was wrong. I shoved it away and turned my attention to the others.

"You guys all smelled her right? She has the scent. She must be the one dad was talking about who moved back to Konoha". They all nodded, even Karin. Though hers was more of a scowl.

Hinata was tapping her fingers together and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She obviously had something she wanted to say but was unsure if she should say it at all.

"What's wrong Hinata"? I asked quietly. Her head snapped up and she met my steady gaze. "I don't know if you guys remember or ever even met them, but I did when I was two. Sakura looks exactly like Satsuki Haruno". My eyes widened. I'd never met anyone from the once prestigious Haruno clan but we've all heard the stories before. They used to be one of the strongest clans around. On par with the Uchiha and Hyuga, but that was a long time ago. Almost sixteen years ago.

A couple years after the birth of the clan heads first child someone attacked them. The person who did it totally wiped them out. In a single night they were all killed.

Only two were said to have survived and that is only because their bodies were never found. The sister of the clan heads wife Satsuki and her only child.

But that was just a false hope! Our families spent years looking for them and no trace was ever found. After awhile we just assumed the killers caught up with them and took them out as well.

"Hinata you know as well as I do that they were killed. Besides wasn't Sato's child a boy"? Hinata shook her head.

"No the child was a girl. My mother was best friends with Satsuki. I met her twice before they were killed. Though I never met her child I'm pretty sure it was a girl". She stated sadly. Then Naruto decided to but in.

"Even if their kid is still alive I don't think its Sakura-Chan. Her last name is Senju not Haruno". He brought up a good point. It couldn't be her then.

The rest of lunch passed by with no signs of Sakura returning. I had P.E. next and I know she did too. In her haste she'd left all her things behind. Even her phone! Whatever she's doing must be really important to leave her phone behind.

I gathered her things up and slipped her phone into my bag and went to my next class.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I started at Kakashi's class. This was the last place I remember having the necklace so it makes sense.

Luck was with me. The light was on a and he was in the classroom. I glanced around the room. He appeared to be alone. I don't want to disturb him if he's busy.

I slide the door open and he looks up from his desk a small smile on his face. "Ah Sakura. Is there something I can do for you? Is something wrong"? He add as an after thought.

"Sensei have you found anything in here? I lost something and it's very important to me. I need to find it". I look at him straight on studying his face for any traces of recognition that he did find something. Sadly his expression doesn't change.

I nod and head out the door to Itachi's classroom. When I get there the light isn't on and the door is locked. He isn't here. Maybe he's not back from lunch yet? I think to myself. He could just be in the teacher's lounge but I don't know that for sure.

The bell rings as I head to Minato's classroom. I need to hurry so I don't disrupt the class. I don't want to be labeled as a troublemaker on my first day of school. That wouldn't make Tsunade very happy.

Finally I see his classroom at the end of the hall. To my luck he's just opening the door. "Minato-Sensei"! I call to him before he goes in. He turns and looks at me. A small smile on his face. I stop in front of him and regain my breath before looking up.

"I think I might have lost something in your room. Its a green crys.." I begin but he interrupts.

"A green crystal on a black chain? Is that what you were going to say"? I blink at him. How did he know"?

"Yes! Did you find it? Please its really important to me"! I say almost begging him. I really want to know if he found it. I couldn't bare to have lost it.

"As a matter of fact I did find something with that description earlier. Shortly after your class left in fact".

He gestures for me to go in first and then flicks the light on. He walks over to his desk and unlocks the top drawer and pulls out my necklace.

I rush over to him and grasp it holding to my chest before slipping it on. I'm so happy I could hug him and I do.

I give him a big hug and then spin around for the door. I stop just before running out. "Thank you so much"! I call over my shoulder and run out the door. I'm halfway down the hall when I remember I left my books and stuff in the cafeteria. I want to kick myself because my phone was left behind as well.

I hope Ino or someone got my stuff. I finally make it to the cafeteria and no one is in there. Surprise, surprise. I think sarcastically. Looking at the table where my things were at I notice they're gone. So that means someone picked them up for me.

As soon as I step out of the cafeteria the late bell rings. "Damn late on the first day". I sigh out loud. Perfect.

I ran down the quiet halls quickly. Since no one was around I didn't have to worry about people seeing how fast I was going. Before long I was in front of the gym doors. I straightened my clothes and opened the doors.

The teachers turned to look at me. One had purple hair in a spiky bun and the other had a bowl cut and the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen. They were like two giant fuzzy caterpillars. The hell?

"You're late... Uh... What's your name"? The woman with the spiky purple bun asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sakura Senju". I said simply.

"Right. Oh you're the new student. Did you have trouble finding the class"? She asked lifting an eyebrow at me.

"No I left something in my other teachers room and I had to get it". I told her reaching up and grasping the crystal to make sure it was still there. She nodded and turned back around to the group sitting in a circle on the floor already wearing the gym uniform.

"Uzumaki help her find a uniform". She pointed to the red haired girl that had been sitting across from me at lunch. I think her name started with a K but I'm not sure. The girl huffed before getting up and walking back to the locker rooms. I raised an eyebrow at her huffy behavior before shrugging and following her back.

Once I walked though the door it slammed shut behind me. The girl had closed it and was now leaning against the wall with her arms crossed under her chest and her foot propped against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight pinky. Sasuke-Kun is mine. I'll tell you this only once so you better listen. He is mine so stay away from him"! She tried to sound fierce but failed. Her voice was too high pitched to make it work. She moved closer and her scent washed over me, I fought against the urge to cover my nose.

How much perfume is she wearing? My nose can't take it. I turned my back and sneezed. She stepped closer and a tingle shot through me. I turned back to face her and stepped back. Her eyes widened and she looked surprised.

"Look girl I don't mean to be rude or whatever". I began before sneezing again. "But you are seriously wearing way too much perfume. Did you bathe in it or something"? She completely ignored my question and continued to stare at me.

"What are you staring at"? I snapped irritated at being ignored and stared at. God didn't this girl have any manners at all?

She shook her head once and I blinked. What's her deal? The sneer came back to her face and I rolled my eyes. Seriously? I don't even know who it is she's obsessing over. The name kind of sounds familiar but I'm not sure.

"Just stay away from him". She commanded again before walking over to a closet and opening the door.

"Uniforms are in there. Get your stuff and a lock for your locker". She said and turned around walking back to the door and throwing it open and stalking out.

The uniform consisted of a pair of black short shorts and a white form fitting shirt with a leaf symbol on the bottom right corner, stitched with black thread. I was about to pull my hair up into a ponytail when I remembered what Ino had done earlier. So I just left it alone and joined the class.

My gym teachers were really weird. One was named Gai and had and obsession with the word youth. Seriously every other word that left his mouth was youth. He also liked to shout. Even if it was right in your ear. It was hard for me to resist punching him into next week when he shouted with me standing right next to him.

Had I been in wolf form my ears would have flattened against my head and I would have dropped my paws on top of them to keep the noise out. I did cover my ears with my hands and glared at him. After he was done I shook my head and tugged my ears trying to get the feeling back in them. I stopped when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

Looking up I stared into pale eyes. They were narrowed into a frown and studying me hard. I suddenly knew how a bug under a microscope felt. I turned and walked away completely unaware of the eight other pairs of eyes following my movements.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Are you absolutely sure about what you saw"? Tenten asked Karin for the tenth time. This is so annoying. If she was sure the first time why not just leave it at that?

"Yes! I'm telling you she sneezed and turned around and her eyes were blue with gold in them! I saw it"! Karin insisted her voice getting higher with each word.

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Frankly hearing it once was enough. I didn't need to hear it again. Or nine times to be exact. I walked away bored of the conversation. Besides the bell was going to ring soon.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Nothing happened. Not that I paid attention in the first place. I already knew this stuff anyway.

I was getting ready to leave the school and go running when my phone vibrated with a text. It was from my brother.

SMS Itachi Uchiha: Mom says come straight home. We're having guests for dinner.

SMS Sasuke Uchiha: Whatever.

SMS Itachi Uchiha: Don't be so rude Otouto. I'm just passing on a message.

I ignored his last message and went home. What could be so important that I couldn't go for a run before dinner?

Sakura's P.O.V.

The moment I arrived home Tsunade was pushing me upstairs and commanding that I change into something nice as we were going to have dinner out this evening. Before she shut my room door she said "No running today" and was gone. I sat on my bed and huffed. I'd been looking forward to that all day!

I pulled my uniform off and tossed it on the floor as I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I stepped out Tsunade burst into my room again and started rummaging through my closet. She pulled out a red knee length spaghetti strap dress and tossed it at me along with my black lace up heels. I raised an eyebrow at her and she gave me a look that clearly said don't argue with me and get dressed.

After pulling the clothes on she took me to her room and sat me down in front of her vanity table. She then proceeded to brush and blow dry my hair. This was normal. Every time we went somewhere really important she would fix my hair even though I was capable of doing it myself.

She braided several strands and then wound up the rest of my hair into a simple looking bun using the braids as a tie. How she does that and make it look easy I haven't a clue.

After she finished I put my shoes on and tied the ribbons holding them to my feet and went downstairs. I watched TV while she got ready. It was almost seven by the time she came downstairs. She was wearing a green summer dress and white heels.

"Let's go she said grabbing her purse and keys. Her hair was in its usual style of two pigtails. She never changes. I though shaking my head and getting into the car with her. I expected her to drive into town and for us to attend one of her business dinners as usual but to my surprise she turned further down the street heading towards the bigger houses in the neighborhood.

I opened my mouth to ask where we were going but she beat me to it. "Just wait and see Sakura". She always did have a pretty good idea of what I wanted to ask before I even voiced it. After about ten minutes she pulled up in front of a pair of wrought iron gates with a large red and white Uchiwa on the front. The gates parted in the center of the fan letting us through and Tsunade pulled up in front of a large mansion. Several cars were parked in front already as Tsunade pulled up.

She parked close to a familiar black Ferrari. We got out and walked to the huge wooden front doors. Tsunade rang the bell and I flinched at the loud sound. If this keeps up I'm going to have hearing damage by the time I'm twenty.

After a minute the doors opened and a petite woman with short silver hair beckoned us in. The moment I stepped foot across the threshold the scent of many different wolves assaulted my nose. I felt my hairs stand on end when I caught scent of seven different alphas. Why are so many in one place? That isn't even including Tsunade!

The woman with silver hair lead us to a large living room. Upon arrival she announced our presence and a woman with long black hair rose and greeted her as though she's known her a long time and is a good friend.

I took a step back feeling intimidated by so many wolves in one place. I'd never been around more than three at the most.

I scanned the room quickly seeing many of the people I'd met at school today. There were six of my teachers and even more of my classmates here. I took another step back trying to fight the urge to run and looked at Tsunade.

"What's going on Tsunade? Why are we here"? She reached out and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I relaxed slightly at her familiar touch but I was still uncertain.

"Sakura relax no one here is going to hurt you". She said and I caught the order underlying her tone and forced myself to calm down.

Naruto and Kiba bounced over to me and gave me a bear hug. Somehow this served to further calm my frazzled nerves. I guess he has that effect on people.

The woman with the black hair took my hand and smiled brightly at me. "Its so nice to meet you Sakura. My name is Mikoto Uchiha, but just call me Mikoto! You look just like her"! She squeezed slightly. Upon noticing my blank look she turned to Tsunade. "Have you not told her yet"? She sounded bewildered.

Tsunade shook her head and Mikoto sighed. "Come on dear we have much to tell you it seems. I let her take my hand and lead me into the room. She sat me in a chair opposite the couch Itachi-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, and a man with short black hair and a serious expression. Then she sat down next to the man. The others all grabbed a chair or sat on the ground.

"I think introductions are in order first. Like I said I'm Mikoto. This is my husband Fugaku. I believe you already know my sons Itachi and Sasuke". I nodded and she went on pointing to each person in turn and not bothering with people I already knew.

Kiba's mother Tsume and sister Hana both had the red triangles on their faces. Maybe its a family thing? His mother had a fierce look to her and wild brown hair like Kiba. His sister looked very nice, her hair gathered in a low ponytail.

Shikamaru's mom Yoshino and dad Shikaku resembled him greatly. His mother had brown hair falling halfway down her back and the ends tied in a loose ponytail. She was a stern looking woman until she smiled. Then she looked very kind. Shikaku had his hair in a style just like Shikamaru. A ponytail on the top of his head. Resembling a pineapple. Odd. He had black eyes and a kind face.

Hinata's father and Neji's uncle stuck me as the no nonsense type. Long chocolate brown hair in a low ponytail like Yoshino's and those lavender tinted pearl like eyes. He didn't smile and only nodded when he was pointed out.

Ino's mother Ayame and father Inoichi looked just like her. Long pale blonde hair fell to Ayame's waist and green eyes. A small smile graced her face when she was pointed out. Her father Inoichi had darker blonde hair pulled into a ponytail much like Ino's. The only difference was his bangs were much shorter and they were kind of spiky on the top of his head. Blue eyes stared back at me and I had that microscope feeling again.

"Now that formal introductions are out of the way I'll introduce the clan heads". She paused looking at me to continue. I nodded and she went on. "Shikaku Nara is head of the Nara clan. Inoichi Yamanaka is head of the Yamanaka clan. Minato Namikaze is head of the Uzumaki/Namikaze clan. Tsume Inuzuka is head of the Inuzuka clan. My husband Fugaku is head of the Uchiha clan. We are just like you Sakura. We..." I cut her off here and spoke after being quiet for so long.

"I know. I can smell all of you. I also know who is an alpha here". Everyone looked at me interested in what I had to say. "Let me just say I don't exactly enjoy it either. Someone has a particularly overpowering smell". I glanced at Karin and she looked down in anger and embarrassment.

"Now I have a question for you, you, you, and you. Today or yesterday each of you has mistaken me for someone else. I want to know who it is". I crossed my legs and my arms under my chest and sat back in my chair waiting for the answer.

"That's a bit of a hard one. Did you bring it Kushina"? Mikoto asked her and she stood up and passed a photo album over to me. Flipping it open I was met with the sight of Tsunade, Mikoto, Kushina, Yoshino, Ayame, Tsume, and another women I didn't know. All standing around a person who could only be described as my mirror image.

"Wh-what is this"? I asked frantically. I was really freaking out now. The women in the photo were laughing and my copy had one eye shut. The other revealed a gold flecked blue eye. Those were my eyes too.

"That is your mother Sakura and my sister". I looked up to see Tsunade standing behind me looking over my shoulder at the picture.

"B-but this looks just like me! Almost a copy"! I exclaimed standing up suddenly. The album fell to the floor flopping open to a random page. I looked down again and saw a silver haired man. His hair was long an unbound. Hanging down past his shoulders. Jade green eyes like mine stared back at me.

Something wet trickled down my face and I touched my cheek surprised when I pulled my hand away and a tear rolled down my fingers. I was crying? I hadn't done that in such a long time. Not since I was seven and asked Tsunade what happened to my parents. She told me they died. I was beginning to wonder if that was true.

"Your mother really was my younger sister. She was Born Satsuki Senju and later married Sato Haruno. He was head of the Haruno clan and since both came from really strong wolf genes that means you are really powerful and you being the only Haruno left are clan head".

I shook my head refusing to believe what had been said. I didn't want to believe and so I wouldn't.

"Did my parents even die in car crash like you said? Or was that a lie too"? She looked down and I shook my head. The urge to run was so strong now it dominated my entire being. I would snap if I didn't get away. "Unbelievable". I said quietly and stood up with my head down.

"I can't believe you lied to me". I said still quiet. Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me.

"Sakura it was for..."

I viciously shook her hand off and stepped away from them all. "NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! NONE OF YOU DO! It wasn't just for a little while but for my whole entire life. so don't you dare say it was for my own good! I don't even know who I am anymore! I don't know. I just don't"! With that said I turned and ran out of the room heading for the door. I flung it open and saw it was pouring but for once I didn't care. I kicked my shoes off and dashed out into the storm. Letting my wolf take control.

Soon I was running no clear destination in mind just the words escape, get away and run clear in my head and I listened. I'd never wanted to run so fast before. Especially in the rain, but I did now. I threw caution to the wind and set myself completely free. Nothing holding me back. Not anymore.

I was so lost in the torment in my mind I never noticed I was being followed. I just kept running, soon the woods I'd come to a few days ago were zooming around me.

* * *

That concludes chapter 3. I guess I still have my knack for cliff hangers huh? You know the drill. Please share your thoughts with me and I'll see you next time!

-SasuSaku993 Out-


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys here we go with 4! I don't really have anything to say so we'll get right to it!

* * *

Chapter 4

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As soon as Sakura stood up I knew things had gone south. Her anger was so great I could almost taste it. But hidden just underneath that was the feeling of betrayal and hurt. Her heels clicked loudly as she ran from the room and down the hall.

Silence reigned for several minutes after she ran out of the room. Distantly the sound of the front door slamming open into the wall reached my ears. As well as a soft pitter pattering coming from out side and falling softly on the roof.

Hurried footsteps sounded in the hall as Natsumi appeared in the doorway. She appeared out of breath and was breathing heavily.

"Fugaku-Sama! A phone call just came in. Ten minutes ago an unknown pack entered your territory. They were last seen in the direction Sakura-San just headed in. I tried to stop her but she didn't hear me. What do you want me to do"? She finally stood up to her full height and waited for orders.

"You will return to your duties for now. I will handle this personally". She bowed to my father and left the room.

A few tense moments passed before he spoke again. "Itachi, I want you to take your pack out and begin a search for the group. Sasuke you and your pack will assist but you will focus on finding Sakura and bringing her back. Do whatever it takes just bring her back". I looked at my group once and they all stood up following me out into the rain without a single complaint. Not even Ino said anything about her hair being ruined for once. It was totally quiet.

It continued to pour as we followed Sakura's fast fading trail. The rain was washing it away. I paused briefly to shake my wet fur out of my eyes and relieve some water from it as well. A pointless act considering it was still raining. It was a habit I'd picked up from my cousin a long time ago.

Another hour passed before Itachi's voice sounded in my head. "We found her trail Sasuke. It runs right in with the outsiders. You better get here quickly". He sounded urgent so I didn't bother with a sarcastic remark this time. I just ordered my group to his location.

Before long I caught sight of a black wolf. Spotting my brothers familiar form I ran up to him. The others following behind me. We slowed to a walk. Taking care to make sure we were still on the right path. The unfamiliar scents were almost drowning out Sakura's cherry blossom and vanilla scent.

The sounds of fighting could be heard now. Snarling and growling ripping through the air frequently. We pushed ourselves harder trying to reach the clearing in time to help Sakura out.

We got there just in time to hear a loud whimper and a whine. We all stood frozen as a silver wolf was thrown back into a tree. Blood staining the once clean fur. Upon noticing us the unfamiliar wolves took off not wanting to stick around. Itachi ordered Deidara, Sasori, and Neji to follow them.

I walked over to the silver wolf. It was the one I'd seen a few days ago. The pink tipped ears and tail proved that.

Her form shivered and the fur sank back into her skin. Leaving behind a familiar form.

Long silver and pink locks appeared slowly as her fur melted away. It was Sakura. She was the wolf I'd met that day and now here she was unconscious and hurt.

The dress she'd been wearing earlier was torn in a few spots and the rain turned red when it hit certain spots on her washing away the blood. I phased back and looked to my side briefly to see a gray blue eyed wolf. It was Konan. The only female in my brothers group.

After a second she shifted back to human from and examined Sakura. "She has some pretty bad injuries. We should get her back quickly. Tsunade will be worried about her".

"I'll carry her back". I shifted back to my wolf form and Konan quickly but carefully placed her on my back. Sakura was surprisingly light. Not that I though she was heavy but wolves usually weigh more than normal humans. Sakura feels like she weighs less. Maybe a hundred pounds and she's soaking wet.

It took me an hour to make it back home. Carrying Sakura I couldn't risk running without hurting her further. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tenten flanked me on the way back in case that group decided to show up again for a second round.

As soon as we reached the edge of the woods I shifted back to human and carried Sakura into the house. She was looking worse by the minute. Blood had started spreading through her hair making me think she'd hit her head on the tree when she was thrown.

Tsunade and my mother instantly swarmed me. Both looked horrified at Sakura's condition.

"Sasuke! I don't think your father meant beat her half to death when he said bring her back by any means necessary"! My mother exclaimed. I ignored the murderous looks Tsunade sent me and explained before she decided to kill me.

"It wasn't me. That group Natsumi spoke of just before we left did this. They took off after throwing her into a tree. Itachi sent scouts after them to track them down".

As I was explaining Tsunade held her arms out for Sakura and I passed her over quickly.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

It took a long time to bandage Sakura up. She had so many cuts and scrapes. Even bites. Almost all of her was wrapped in bandages by the time we were done. The thick one wrapped around her head worried me the most. She was going to have a concussion at the very least. I wouldn't be surprised if she had temporary amnesia when she woke up.

Kushina sighed and leaned back after checking the last of her injuries to make sure none of them were bleeding through again. We'd already had to change a couple of the bandages. She had been bleeding so much when they brought her back. I was afraid we would lose her a few times. I'd never been more great full for the fast healing a wolf possessed. Even so she'd be down for at least a week or two. Something I knew she would hate.

Sakura's P.O.V.

My senses filtered back to me slowly. I had the feeling that I'd been lying down for awhile. My body felt stiff and sore.

I didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought I should. Sure I have a killer headache and some parts of me ache but it's not as bad as it should be.

I slowly opened my eyes. Grateful for the darkness in the room. Judging by the dim light coming through the curtained window it was either early morning or late evening.

I sat up and tossed the blankets back. Someone had changed my clothes. Last I remember I was wearing my school uniform. Now I'm wearing shorts and a tank top that definitely aren't mine. For one thing they are too big.

It took me a few minutes to get off the bed. Every movement pulled at one of my injuries. I noticed that I was wrapped in bandages almost from head to toe. My left leg was wrapped in gauze from my ankle all the way up to the top of my thigh. My right leg was from my knee down to my foot. My left arm was bandaged from my elbow down to my hand. My right was bandaged from my shoulder down to my wrist.

I didn't need to see to know my stomach had bandages as well. I could feel them. My head was wrapped in several layers of gauze too. I can't remember how I hurt my head but that's not important right now. I need to find out where I am.

I slowly made my way to the door. The pain from my injuries flared up slightly if I moved too fast so I had to take it slow.

Finally I reached the door and pulled it open. I had to squint my eyes at the light shining brightly at the end of the hall and wait for my eyes to adjust.

I could hear faint voices coming from somewhere close by. I leaned against the wall for support and made my way towards the light and voices. One of them no several were definitely familiar but I couldn't place where I'd heard it before.

I reached the end of the hall and looked to my right. There was a living room. That's where the voices were coming from. I'd have to leave the wall to go in.

I'd taken two steps away from the wall when someone came out of the living room. I recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes right away but for some reason I couldn't remember his name.

"Sakura-Chan"! He exclaimed and rushed towards me. He hugged me lightly and I tried to hold back the wince but he noticed anyways. "If your still hurt what are you doing out of bed"?

"Where am I? What happened to me"? I asked him ignoring his questions. I took a step towards the living room and stumbled. I lost my footing and prepared to fall to the ground when warm arms wrapped around me. I looked up into concerned blue eyes.

"Let me help you. Tsunade will want to know your awake". I nodded and he carefully slipped his arm under my knees and around my back, making sure not to jar my injuries to much.

We entered the living room and everyone looked up at me. Tsunade rushed to my side.

"Sakura! Oh thank god! How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? What are you doing out of bed"? I blinked as she continued to bombard me with questions. Never pausing to let me answer. After a few minutes of this a woman with long black hair stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Effectively ceasing her rapid fire questions.

"Tsunade give the girl a chance to answer. Don't ask so many questions at once. You'll overwhelm her". I smiled gratefully at her and she nodded in return.

"I feel okay. Yes everything hurts. I just woke up. What are we doing here Tsunade? I can't really recall what happened". She nodded and told Naruto to put me down. That must be the blondes name. It does sound familiar.

He set me on the couch next to a red haired woman. She was also familiar to me but I can't remember her name. The only name I remember is Tsunade's. Strange.

A man with long black hair in a low ponytail came to stand in front of me. He kneeled down so I didn't have to look up at him. He stared into my eyes for several minutes before sighing.

"She's definitely got a concussion. Might have a bit of amnesia as well. Her pupils are still dilated". He then turned to address me. "What do you remember about what happened"? I thought hard.

Several minutes went by before I spoke. "Running. I remember running through the trees away from something. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so I didn't see them sneak up on me. There was a fight. I think between me and them but I'm not sure. The last think I recall was being thrown into something. I think it was a tree. That's it". I told them honestly.

I touched my head when a twinge shot through it as I struggled to remember more. He placed his hand on top of mine and pulled it away. "Don't force the memories. They will come back with time. Do you remember who I am"?

I shook my head and told him they were all familiar but I only knew Tsunade's name. The blonde one Naruto looked shocked. As well as a spiky brown haired kid with red triangle tattoos Both swarmed me, each grabbing one of my hands and tugging.

"Don't you remember me Sakura-Chan"? The brown haired one asked tugging my hand again. I flinched when it pulled on my injury.

I shook my head and took my hand back before wrapping my other around my shoulder. Something warm started seeping through the bandage and a metallic scent filled the air. Pulling my hand away from my shoulder I noticed it was stained red. Looking down at bandage I saw it was crimson. I was bleeding.

Tsunade immediately came forward and quickly unwound the bandage. She barked a few orders to the others and they scurried away to complete them.

The brown haired boy came back with a small bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. Tsunade took that up and removed the last of the bandage from my arm before pressing the warm wet cloth down on its place. It stung more than usual and I figured there was more than water in the bowl.

A low rumble sounded in the silence and she paused before looking up at me. "I know it hurts Sakura but don't growl at me". She ordered before continuing. I felt my cheeks warm slightly. I hadn't even know I was doing it.

She finished with that and grabbed the fresh bandage the blonde one, Naruto held out and wrapped my arm up again.

Before she had started I caught glimpse of a long just starting to heal gash. It stretched from my shoulder to the underside of my elbow. Not for the first time was I glad my skin was resistant to scars. Otherwise this one would be scarring and a bad one at that.

She checked all my other injuries excluding the one on my left leg and on my chest, side, and back. Just as she was finishing up a few people entered the room. I didn't look up though I was too busy watching Tsunade rewrap the bandages on my right leg and then around my head. I tried not to wince when she pulled too tightly but she must have noticed anyways because she would ease up and mutter a quick sorry.

Someone came to stand beside me and immediately took Tsunade's place when she stood up and stepped back.

Wild brown hair and black eyes with longer red triangle tattoos on her face were the first things I noticed. She looked just like the boy who pulled my arm early. Perhaps she's related to him.

"Sakura do you remember me"? She asked carefully. I frowned trying to place her face in my memories but I couldn't. Nothing about her was familiar aside from her obvious resemblance to the other boy with similar hair.

I shook my head again. She stood up and gestured around the room. "Aside from Tsunade do you know anyone else"? I looked around several times trying to remember something but I just couldn't. I looked down and shook my head. It was no use.

They spent a few hours explaining what happened and how it lead up to me getting hurt. I couldn't believe I'd reacted like that and left before they could tell me why this had been kept from me. Sure I was angry that she'd never told me but not that angry.

A few days went by and my injuries healed enough that I could walk on my own with out falling over. Things seemed peaceful enough but I just couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

I lay awake in bed wishing I could go to sleep because I was going back to school tomorrow. It was almost six by the time I looked at the clock again and I decided to get up and take a shower.

Most of my bandages had come off now. The only ones that remained were the ones on my right leg and left arm.

I had a hard time getting dressed. Each time I moved my arm or leg the bandages would pull at the still healing injuries reminding me to be more careful. It took a little longer but finally I managed to pull my clothes on. Today I opted to wear the red skirt and and black button up shirt. I was running my brush through my hair when a nock sounded on the door.

"Come in" I called finishing up with brushing my hair. The door opened and a blonde head peeked in.

"Sakura-San. Good morning I thought you might like a hand with getting dressed but I see you've pretty much got it covered. Maybe I could help with your hair"? I turned away from the mirror and stared into hopeful baby blue eyes.

"Ino-San right"? She opened the door further and stepped into the room before shutting it behind her. Her blonde ponytail bobbed up and down in confirmation and a smile lit her face up.

"Yes that's right. I'm glad you remembered this time. How are you doing? Does it still hurt"? She asked gesturing to my bandages. I looked down touching it briefly. To be honest no it didn't really hurt that much anymore. All I really had was a dull throb and the little stinging pain if I moved to quickly.

"No not all that much. Thank you for asking. Sure if you really want to. I was just gonna leave it down for today to be honest. Its kinda hard with my arm like this".

"Great"! She said excitedly and picked the brush up from the table. "Your hair is so pretty. I can't believe this is natural". She was playing with the silver strands of my hair before brushing them over to the side of my head and holding it there. She nodded her head and grabbed the ribbon lying on the table still and wrapping it around the bundle tightly a few times before tying it in a bow.

She opened her mouth to say something when another nock sounded at the door. "Sakura-Chan is Ino in there? You two need to hurry up or you'll be late for school"! Mikoto called out before Ino told her to come in.

The door swung open to reveal a crowd. The other blonde Naruto. The noisy brunette Kiba. The stoic boy whose name I think is Neji. The snarky red head Karin. The quieter brunette Tenten and the ever quiet Hinata.

"How are you doing this morning Sakura-Chan? Did you have any trouble changing the bandages"? I shook my head and held up my arm for her examination. She carefully glanced over it and nodded her head smiling. I noticed a small orange bottle in her hands and my face scrunched up.

"Now Sakura don't make that face. I know it tastes awful but you do want to heal faster right"? I nodded and held my good arm out wordlessly for the bottle she uncapped it and passed it over. I held my breathe and gulped down the awful liquid.

A shiver passed down my spine and goosebumps rose on my arms as I recoiled and shook. Naruto laughed at my reaction and I turned my head to glare at him.

"Come on Sakura-Chan it can't be that bad". He said in between laughs. I stood wordlessly and shoved the bottle under his nose. I snickered inwardly as the hairs rose all over his body. "Gross! What the hell is that stuff"? He said completely disgusted.

I laughed out loud this time. "Its something that Tsunade came up with a long time ago. Back when she used to dabble in medicine. Basically it accelerates a wolf's already speedy healing process but at a price. It tastes nasty and leaves you feeling tired".

"And you drank it willingly"? Karin asked appalled when she got a smell of the stuff.

"If I hadn't I would still resemble a mummy as you so kindly put it a few days ago". She flushed and jerked her head away crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. I heard a yeah whatever from her and just rolled my eyes.

"Come on lest go. I don't want to be late on my second day of school. Thanks Mikoto-San"! I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my back back and tugged my boots on trying not to wince. I went to pull the other one on when a pair of hands nocked mine out of the way and did it for me.

Dark hair entered my vision and I looked up into equally dark eyes. Sasuke was staring back at me. I was actually surprised to see him as he'd made himself scarce while I'd been here. I think I saw him once and that had been when I first woke up.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare at me"? He asked a smirk on his face. I felt my face heat up and immediately stood up smacking my forehead into his. I reached up automatically with my right arm to rub my forehead only to flinch. I'd forgotten about my injuries again.

"Come on". He said grabbing my other hand and gently pulling me to my feet and out the door. I didn't need the others snickering to know my face was scarlet.

I blindly followed him. Not paying attention to where he was leading me. Not even when he opened his car door and told me to sit.

I was too mortified about what just happened. Since when did I become this stuttering and blushing mess?

I didn't really snap out of my haze until we pulled up to the school and Naruto opened my door and helped me out. Careful to avoid putting stress on my leg. In fact he picked me up from the seat of the car and I had to grab his shoulder as he spun around. "Naruto"! I said panicking when he didn't immediately set me down and started walking towards the school.

"Yes Sakura-Chan"? He asked walking passed the gaping girls and stunned boys. I was so afraid he would drop me. That's all it would take to reopen my wounds. The one that ran along my leg had only recently scabbed over in some areas. Too much jostling and I'd be in trouble.

"Naruto please put me down". I begged a hint of fear entering my voice when he teetered a second on the stairs. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in his chest when he did it again.

"Dobe put her down before you drop her". Sasuke said coming to stand beside him.

Naruto bristled up like an injured puppy. "What did you call me bastard"? He started to turn when it happened. His grip on me fell away and I felt myself falling.

Ta da chapter 4 has reached it's conclusion! How was it? Hey now what's with the looks? I'll be leaving now Ja!

-SasuDaku993 Out-


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people, how ya doing? Well I hope. I'm not quite sure what happened (I don't remember anymore) but this is not the original chapter 5. The other went poof. Hence it's exteme shortness in comparison. In light of such an event I am considering two chapters if I can't vamp it up.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sakura's P.O.V.

I felt the air rush past me for a few brief seconds and waited to hit the ground when it stopped suddenly. Why wasn't I feeling any pain? Surely I would have, I hit the ground on stairs no less. It was then that I felt a warmth across my back and under my knees. Seeping through my tights and bandages.

I opened my eyes and stared into black. Sasuke was staring back at me. His expression both hard and concerned. "Sakura are you alright"? His voice was low and it sent shivers down my spine. I nodded. Totally focused on how close his face was to mine. I could see my wide eyes reflected in his.

"I'm fine. Thank you Sasuke". He nodded and set me down on my feet. I stepped back and his hand reached up smoothing my bangs away from my face. He made sure I was steady before turning back to Naruto.

I was in a daze as a hand closed around mine and pulled me forward into the school. The only thing I registered was Ino's blond ponytail and Naruto's loud cry of pain. Sasuke must have hit him on the head or something.

I didn't really snap out of it till lunch when Itachi came by our table and poked my forehead before asking me if I was okay. I rubbed my head where he poked me and scowled at him. "I'm fine". I replied shortly. He gave me a small grin and left.

Ino pulled me into the locker rooms to change. She helped me pull my shoes and tights off when she noticed my struggles. Now the bandages wrapped around my arm and leg were completely visible. We weren't aloud to wear long pants or sweats unless it was cold. Unfortunately today happened to be warm so no such luck.

Several people stared at me. Their eyes focused on my covered injuries. Some in shock others in glee. The ones who were happy about where Sasuke's fangirls. In their eyes I deserved whatever it was that happened to me.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows rush up to me. His name was Lee and he looked just like the gym teacher. He tried to embrace me but Ino held him back. "Not so fast Lee-San. Sakura is injured and she doesn't want to be touched".

He proceeded to spout off about youth and how youthful I must be if I wasn't showing my pain. I cringed each time the word youth left his mouth in a loud exclamation.

"Don't mind Lee. He's harmless. He couldn't hurt a fly unless he's protecting someone". I tried to feel reassured by her words but the gleeful eyes of the girls in my class had be constantly peering over my shoulder. I knew if I let my guard down they would take advantage of it.

Anko said we would be playing dodgeball today and everyone was required to participate today, even me.

So that's how I found myself in this situation with a bunch of Sasuke fangirls aiming to hit me and take me out. Not for the first I was glad to be light and quick on my feet. It was down to me, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba. The others had already been hit.

Karin, Nanami, Ami, Kin and two other girls who's names I didn't know stood on the other half of the gym. There had been guys on their team but they got out already. Let's just say Ino and Tenten have wicked accuracy. I also think Tenten might be a tad sadistic. She kept hitting the opposite team in the face with balls and laughing about it.

Karin threw another ball this time directed at me. Before I could think about dodging that one a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me out of the way. Spiky brown hair in the corner of my eye told me Kiba was there.

I turned my head to the side and saw the deep frown etched onto his face. He wasn't happy. The rumble in his chest had my hair standing on end. It was a warning.

Karin's answering snarl followed immediately and I sensed trouble. "It's okay Kiba, I'm fine. She didn't hurt me".

"No it isn't fucking okay". He all but snarled at me before growling in her direction again. "Karin what the fuck are you doing? Do you want to put her back in the hospital with your stunts? I should let Tsunade have you".

He muttered the last part so that only she could hear. Not wanting the regular students to get to suspicious.

"Seriously Kiba I'm fine. You can let me go now". He blinked down at me only just now seeming to notice I was crushed against his chest and that I wasn't touching the ground anymore.

He set me back on my feet as Anko blew the whistle and told us to get dressed. No one noticed Sasuke dragging Karin out the side door a furious expression on his face.

No one saw Sasuke or Karin for the rest of day. Not that much was said about them anyways. Any rumors started were quickly silenced and soon people just lost interest. Maybe cutting classes was a normal thing for Sasuke and his pack. So when Naruto told me not to worry about it I listened to him. After all I had make up work to catch up on. No reason to spend my time worrying for nothing I reassured myself despite the growing uneasy feeling in my stomach.

As we were packing out things up to go home Ino came over and whispered in my ear. "Sasuke wants to speak with all of us so we're going to meet up in a few. He wants you to join us". She leaned back and I looked around. People were staring at us.

Ino smiled at them but said nothing as she walked out of the room ahead of me. I watched her go for a second before pushing the rest of my books into my back.

As I exited the school o saw them waiting. Naruto waved frantically and shouted. "Over here Sakura-Chan"!

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry if your disappointed that it's so short. Originally it was longer but I can't seem to locate the finished version so somethings were cut out. Sorry about that. You know the drill by now. Leave me a review and check any cuss words directed at me at the door. Thanks. Ja na!

-SasuSaku993 Out


	6. Chapter 6

So I decided to go ahead with the second chapter for you but posted the day after! Surprise? I really don't know what happened with the other chapter. Sorry, anywho on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

Sakura's P.O.V.

We dumped our bags in Sasuke's back seat and walked into the trees that ran along the edges of the school grounds.

Kiba and Naruto were cutting up. Shoving each other back and forth and just goofing off. I shook my head at their antics and briefly wondered where Sasuke and Karin were.

Sensing someone behind me I turned my head slightly and met Sasuke's dark eyes. A spark was in them. Excitement over Naruto's challenge.

We reached the tree line and headed a ways in before shifting. I closed my eyes and tried to shift control to my inner wolf but I felt nothing.

The usual tingle didn't roll down my spine and I wasn't changing. I couldn't even feel my inner wolf anymore.

My hands started shaking and my heart sped up. What's going on?

My vision started to get blurry and I could feel a sort of static building up around me. It lifted some of my hair up and made it crackle with the chaotic energy.

I felt hot all over, way to hot. It's almost like my skin was turning red. No wait my skin really IS turning red!

Sasuke's P.O.V.

We were just about to dash into the trees when a wave of icy cold air blasted over us. Turning my head I felt my eyes widen.

Sakura was on her knees with a mini whirl wind surrounding her. Small sparks crackled around her and along the strands of her hair fluttering in the wind. That wasn't the oddest thing though. Her skin was taking on a cherry hue. Almost like she had a bad sunburn from head to toe.

"STOP, Stop it please! It hurts"! She screamed out clawing at her head.

The wind stopped abruptly and she pitched forward onto the ground. Her hair settled around her and everyone seemed frozen in their spots.

After a minute Ino ran forward and knelt by Sakura's side. She rolled her over onto her back and gasped slapping he hands over her mouth.

The rest of us shifted back and ran to see what had Ino so shocked.

She screamed as a pair of silver pink tipped ears sprung up on top of her head. Her hands were covering most of her face and I saw her nails getting longer before curving and forming sharp points.

Sakura's human ears were gone. The two furry silver wolf ears sat on top of her head tipped with the same pink as her hair.

A small fang peeked from between her lips and her fingernails were still claws.

Her eyes shot open and a thin ring of gold flecked blue surrounded her pupils which were dilated almost completely.

The red wasn't so intense now. It seemed to have slightly faded from her skin. She groaned loudly and rubbed her face flinching when her sharp nails scratched her sensitive skin.

"Come on we need to get her to Tsunade now"! Kiba shouted while gently grabbing Sakura's wrists. He got her into a siting position before crouching in front of her.

She didn't argue with him as she slipped her arms around his neck. He stood carefully and grasped her thighs. Holding her up securely before sprinting further into the trees. Calling out "I'll take her this way so no one sees"! Before disappearing in the lush foliage.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

Today has been a rather long day. The last preparations have been made and this branch of my restaurant will finally open next week.

I'm closing up and locking the front doors when I get a bad feeling. Something's really wrong. I need to get home fast. So I jump in my car and speed down the (thankfully) empty streets.

The front door is standing open and Sasuke's car is parked in the driveway at a haphazard angle, preventing me from pulling in so I pull over to the curb and turn my car off.

I jump out of the car and jog to the front door just as a shadow makes its way out the door. It's Naruto. What the hell is he doing here? Sakura told me they were going out for awhile and would be back in time for dinner.

"Tsunade-Baa Chan! I'm glad your back. Sakura... something is wrong with Sakura-Chan"! With that said he dashes back into the house with me right behind. I kick the door closed on my way in and make my way to the living room.

Sakura was slumped on the couch holding her hands to the top of her head. I did a double take when I saw her skin and nails.

"What the hell happened"? I asked as Shizune and Mikoto stood up from there seated positions by her feet.

"The boys say that this happened when she tried to shift into her wolf. They said her skin started turning red as wind and electricity flew around her.

Shizune gently grasped Sakura's pink wrist and lifted it from her head slightly. A silver and pink furry ear popped up and twitched from the sudden exposure to cold air.

I figured it out in an instant. Sakura's connection with her wolf spirit was severed. This was very bad. I've only ever heard about cases like this. The wolf spirit eventually panics when forms are attempted at a shift and try to take over the human part of the person. Driving them to insanity.

There is a way to reconnect the severed souls but no one knows how anymore. This hasn't happened in so long so people just forgot about it mostly.

The tension in Sakura's body eased up and faded away as she fell asleep.

"We'll let Sakura get some rest. I'll stop by in the morning to see how she is. Goodnight Taunade". Minkoto said softly as she drug the boys out of the room and then out the front door closing it softly behind them.

I stood there watching Sakura's features smooth out and her hands slip from her head for a minute before picking her up and carrying her upstairs to her bedroom.

I changed her into one of her long t-shirts and a pair of her black cotton shorts before setting her on the bed with her head on the pillows.

Once she was tucked under the blankets I smoothed her hair away from her face and left her to sleep. The red in her skin had faded to a very light pink now and would be gone completely by the time the sun came up again. I don't know what we'll do about her ears and nails though. We'll figure that out later.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Sakura's Dream

_I ran through the fields of wild daises laughing. Someone was chasing me but I didn't look back so I didn't know who. I just know I was having so much fun. _

_Looking down I saw that I was five again. My small hands and feet were a big give away. That and I recognized the dress I was wearing. _

_It was red with a poofy white ruffled layer under the skirt. A small slit cut through the top layer exposed the ruffles on my left side. Black sandals were strapped to my feet with a small buckle on the side. A red ribbon matching my dress was tied into my shoulder length hair like a headband and had a small bell tinkling on one side. (A/N like the one she wore as a child but with a bell)_

_I remember this day now. Tsunade had taken us to a field outside the city we used to live in for a picnic. We were playing tag, running through the flowers and having a great time just being outside. _

_Well that was until I stumbled down to the small seemingly shallow river anyways. I slipped on the smooth, slippery pebbles and fell into the water. _

_I remember being so afraid. I couldn't swim and panic slowly seeped into me as I dropped beneath the surface. I remember opening my mouth to scream for Tsunade to help me but water rushing into my mouth and lungs instead. _

_Black spots had started to spring up across my vision as my lungs burned for air. When a voice called out to me. Urging me to stay awake and fight for the surface. I remember the voice sounded like mine but it was a bit deeper and had a growl to it. _

_"Sakura-Chan", it said to me. "You have the strength, you just have to find it inside yourself and accept me. Do you accept me"? The growly voice asked. _

_I had said yes and then a warm feeling fell over me and with it a powerful tingle. It had hurt a bit but I just thought it was because of my lack of air. _

_I clenched my eyes shut and felt things moving inside me and something coming out of my skin. It felt so weird. When I opened my eyes again my vision was much sharper and so was my hearing. I could hear muffled calls for me above the surface of the water. Sounding more panicked with each passing second. _

_I started swimming for the surface again and this time I felt I could do it. My head finally broke the surface and a pair of arms reached for me. It was Tsunade. _

_Shock and relief mixed with fear in her gaze. She'd asked me if I was okay and I'd gone to answer her but whined instead. _

_It was then I noticed what I was. Tsunade had such a hard time calming me down after I'd freaked out. But she eventually did it and explained to me what I was and how to change back. I simply had to will it to happen. Just as I'd willed it to awaken and save me. _

End of Sakura's Dream

Unknown P.O.V.

He wasn't all to happy to learn that the attempt on her life was unsuccessful. He was furious in fact. They were given such a simply task. Kill the girl and return.

That was before we learned that they were interfering again. The Uchiha's bastard offspring. They had helped her escape and remain hidden for sixteen years. We'd been unable to locate her whereabouts in that time.

Hell they even told their pups that the clan was killed off completely to eliminate any threats to them as we'll as their friend's pups.

He was so angry that day to learn that she of all people escaped. The one he specifically ordered to be killed first. Oh he was mad but now revenge would finally be mine. I'll make them all pay!

Inside Sakura's Head

_"__Sakura"_. I head a voice whisper calling me back away from the forgotten memories.

_"Sakura"_! The voice called again and I recognized it. The voice belonged to my inner wolf. She was crying out for me.

_"I'm here"_. I finally answered her and could hear her slight sigh of relief._ "Sakura we haven't got much time. I need to tell you something but before I do I need to explain what has happened to us". _

_"Our connection has been destroyed. I'm just hanging on by a thread. Something happened when we were attacked. One of those rogue wolves is responsible for this. If we don't do something I'll disappear forever"! _She said desperately. The growling edge to her deeper voice growing with every word.

_"What do I do? What can I do"?_ I asked. I didn't want her to disappear. She was apart of me. I couldn't let her die.

_"The crystal. The crystal holds the remnants of our bond. You must shine it in the light of the next full moon. That is the only way I know of to restore a near broken bond but you must hurry"!_

_"You need to wake up now. You're in danger! Those wolves learned that they did not kill you and are after you. They're in the house right now. Wake up"!_

Outside Sakura's head

A crash echoed through the large two story house as a window in the living room was broken. I threw back my blanket silently and tiptoed over to my window and pressed my back against the wall before just barely moving the curtain.

Silver moonlight rained down and showed dark figures slipping from one shadow to the next as they circled the house. No good I'll have to slip out through my door.

I tiptoed to my door and pressed my ear against it. Listening for the sound of footsteps. I didn't dare breathe in case I gave my position away.

Luck seemed to be on my side because there wasn't a single noise heard on the floor. I turned the knob and opened the door, silently thanking Kami when it didn't creak.

I blended with the shadows as I made my way to Tsunade's bedroom and slipped in.

She was asleep on top of the blankets again. I thanked my lucky stars again when I noted she was dressed for the most part.

I pressed my hand over her mouth and shook her shoulder. She jolted awake with out a sound. I pressed my finger to my lips and gestured out the cracked door and down the stairs.

She scooted off the bed only to freeze when her foot creaked on the floorboard. Another window shattered downstairs as she grabbed my hand and moved to the door.

Jerking it open I nearly screamed when I saw a dozen gleaming pointed white teeth stretched into a wicked smile and blood red eyes shinning with blood lust and manic glee.

Tsunade moved quickly punching him sharply in the throat and cutting off his air supply. The man doubled over and she swiftly jabbed her fingers into the base of his neck where he dropped to the floor with a thud.

Movement ceased downstairs at the noise and I felt raw fear nestle its way into my stomach. What were we going to do? How could we get out of this?

Tsunade abandoned all attempts at being quiet as we dashed over to the stairs leading to the basement and the back door.

Another crashed echoed in the hallway behind us when she closed and locked the basement and hallway door behind us.

She wrenched the door open and jumped back just as a dark furry figure flew through the entrance and smacked into the wall behind us.

She shoved me through first and jumped out after me whispering to run for the trees and the Uchiha's. I turned to do that when I heard her grunt.

Another wolf had materialized out of the darkness and slammed into her stomach robbing her of her breath.

"Run Sakura"! She wheezed at me bringing her hands together and slamming it into the wolf's spine. I tried not to flinch at the snapping sound and the whine the wolf let out as he dropped to the ground.

I turned around and ran right into a firm chest, screaming when sharp nails dug into my shoulders braking the skin and drawing blood almost instantly.

He released me as another pair of arms wrapped around my waist and slammed me into the ground knocking the breath out of me. "Hurry up and knock her out already"! A gruff male voice commanded.

I saw a long silver needle and syringe filled with a clear liquid glint in the moonlight.

I kicked and scratched the hands holding me down trying desperately to get free. My right leg caught one of them in the groin and he went down cursing.

"Hurry up and sedate the bitch already"! Another voice hissed from above my head. I bit the hand covering my mouth hard enough to draw blood and sucked in air to scream.

A sharp slap near my ears had me seeing stars briefly and I nearly chocked. A hand found its way around my throat and squeezed.

I ripped my arm free and grasped the hand digging my nails into the squeezing fingers. They still didn't release me despite the blood trickling between his fingers and down my neck.

He was suddenly shoved off me and I finally found the air to scream as another set of hands grasped my shoulders and the needle was shoved into my shoulder. Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes and trickled down the sides of my face.

Suddenly I was being yanked to my feet again. Tsunade's face swam before me as she shoved me towards the tree line again.

I could smell smoke now and the heat of a fire warmed my back as the light of it lit up my way for a good twenty or thirty feet. Somewhere behind the chaotic mess in my head I knew they'd set fire to the house.

I stumbled several times fighting off whatever had been in the needle. I couldn't fall asleep yet. I had to get away. I heard another set of footsteps behind me and the voice from before shouting.

"Get her! If she gets away we're all screwed! Get your asses in gear and catch her"! I kept running until I spotted the back of a house. My vision was get blurrier with every step and I could see shadows in front of me again.

A pair of arms caught me and held me up when I stumbled and fell again. Fearing the worst I lashed out trying to protect myself and get away.

"Let me go, let me go"! I screamed over and over again thrashing around and struggling. I didn't realize my struggles and screams were getting weaker and weaker as darkness settled over my eyes and I finally succumbed to it.

The last thing I heard was a great explosion and somewhat familiar voices shouting around me.

And that my wonderful lovelies brings us to the end of anoth... *dodges Kunai, Shuriken, and random flying objects from crowd* o.0

*runs away*

(Hinata enters the set)

Hinata: *sweat drops at angry mob* He-Hello everyone! The author has requested I f-finish the closing so here goes.

She requests that you leave a non-booby trapped review even if it's just one word. She asks that cuss words be kept to yourself if your negative or to not direct them at her. She wishes me to say that any comments or questions that you don't feel like sharing publicly may be PM'ed to he and she'll respond to you as soon as possible. Thank you! *bows* See you next time!

-Lots of love~Hinata-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven here! I'm not sure how far this one is gonna take me. We're just getting started. Ya know? Nothing exciting has happened yet. Sure we've got the dramatic stuff but we need something that'll go 'Bang'! If you catch my drift. Anyways lets get started yes? Sweet!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Faint screaming could be heard as we opened the back door and stepped off the porch.

Something was really wrong. I'd had an uneasy feeling ever since leaving Sakura with Tsunade late yesterday afternoon. It was a foreboding kind of feeling, the one that leaves dread in the pit of your stomach like a useless weight.

So when I saw someone brake from the tree line stumbling while desperately trying to get away I knew something was wrong, terribly so.

Smoke was rising in the distance behind the figure and casting a haze where ever it touched.

The figure slammed into me then and screamed as I grabbed their shoulders.

My fingers slid through the blood covered skin as I finally recognized who it was, Sakura.

A loud explosion came from the direction she had run from and the force of it nearly knocked me off my feet.

Her eyes were heavily glazed and panic coated every inch of her body as she screamed, begged, and pleaded to be released. Even as unconsciousness was gripping her she kept fighting me.

Many scents lingered on her skin but none so strong as the blood and smoke. Bloody crescent shaped fingernail marks were dug into her skin of her shoulders and arms. A circular puncture mark on her neck looked pretty deep, if the trail of blood running down her neck and collar bone, into her shirt was any indication.

"What the hell was that"? I heard Naruto finally ask from behind me. He froze when he got a good look at Sakura.

Her shirt was stained with blood and I'm not sure how much of it was actually hers. A bruise was beginning to blossom across her throat underneath the blood dripped there and was looking more and more like a pair of hands. Her head fell back as she finally lost consciousness, the fight leaving her body.

She moaned in her sleep as I shifted her. I slipped my hands under her knees as I picked her up. Her arms dangled to the side as her head flopped back.

I turned to the house as the door was wrenched open just before I got there.

"Tsunade, have to get Tsunade". Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh my god"! I heard my mother shout when she saw Sakura's state. Her hands pressed against her heart and mouth as her eyes widened.

"Itachi"! My father shouted into the house. He appeared a second later.

He assessed Sakura quietly as he wait for our father to speak. The hardening of his eyes told me he wasn't happy in the slightest.

"What the hell is going on? Where did that explosion come from, and why's Sakura-Chan in that state"? Naruto asks loudly tugging fistfuls of his hair harshly.

"I don't know". I told him quietly. Alternating between looking at Sakura's face and the billowing smoke rising in the distance in massive clouds.

"Sasuke-Kun give her to me and go check out her house, ring Tsunade now"! She said seriously, holding her arms out for Sakura.

I'd just placed Sakura securely in my mothers arms and made sure she had a good grip on her when my cell phone started vibrating and then ringing. Six texts hit my phone at once and Hyuga was calling. I hit the talk button.

"Uchiha", he said before I spoke. "What the hell is going on. Hinata and I heard an explosion and we can see smoke. It's coming from The direction of Sakura's house". I told him the small bit of information I had and that he needed to get down here as well as to spread the word to the pack to meet down at her house immediately.

After I hung up Itachi, our father, Naruto and I ran into the trees heading the way Sakura had stumbled from and the disaster that awaited.

Mikoto's P.O.V.

As soon as the guys left I rushed into the house with Sakura calling for Natsumi. She appeared at my side slightly out of breath and asked me what I needed.

I told her to run ahead of me and prepare the bath in my room and then set out some clothes for Sakura to be changed into when I was done.

She disappeared from sight instantly. Natsumi is very fast so I often have her do the things I need done quickly.

Just as I figured she was adding the last things to the bath water when I entered. I thanked her as she stood up and left. Shutting the door on her way out.

I slowly striped Sakura's clothes off taking care to avoid any injuries I could see. I tried not to wince at the many bruises and cuts marking her skin up. Some were shallow looking almost like paper cuts. They could have been made by thorns when she was running past.

When I took her shirt off I saw a green crystal slide closer to me. It flashed with unnatural light, almost waving at me. I stared at it for a second until Sakura groaned and shifted uncomfortably.

I slipped her shorts off before settling her in the water. As I'd figured it turned slightly pink as it rinsed the blood from her skin and injuries.

The dark finger shaped bruises on her neck and shoulders had me worried. They were so dark. I tried not to think about the amount of pressure that had to be applied to get something like that.

The other thing that had me worried was the seemingly deep, perfectly rounded puncture mark near her neck close to her shoulder blade. It was still bleeding, the wound was deep. I taped a gauze pad to it for now. I'd properly clean it with the rest of her injuries soon.

I didn't realize that Sakura's body had tensed up and she was starting to wake up until she started screaming.

"LET ME GO! Please let me go"!

I fell off the side of the tub startled. I hadn't expected her to wake up any time soon.

She was in panic mode not recognizing her surroundings or that she was safe. Her eyes were heavily glazed as she tried to stand up from the tub.

Her legs were shaking so bad I was afraid she would fall so I got up from the floor and wrapped an arm around her shoulders not caring that she was wet.

"Sakura calm down. It's okay now your safe. Shhh". I said shushing her as I rubbed her back in hopes of calming her down. The tension in her body lessened ever so slightly and a bit of recognition came to her heavily glazed eyes.

"Mi-Mikoto-S-San"? She asked her voice shaking with fear and pain. "Yes Sakura it's me. Your alright just relax now, you've got a lot of injuries again".

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she slumped against me, passing out again.

I washed her quickly, so on the off chance she woke up again she would be in a warm bed and not standing up from the middle of a bath.

After drying her off as best I could I slipped the over sized shirt onto her and pulled on the shorts before tending her injuries.

Not many of them required gauze. Mostly just a bandaid or two. The puncture on her neck needed more gauze and medical tape. That wasn't too hard to work despite the awkward angel. Having two sons insures you're familiar with all sorts of cuts, scrapes, gashes, and the like.

I called Natsumi to watch Sakura. Since she's familiar with her. I needed to check with the guys and see what they'd learned.

Ino's P.O.V.

The destruction to Sakura's house was terrifying. I couldn't believe that we'd all been here just six hours before. I remember admiring some of the decorations in the hall and now, now none of it was left.

The ones who'd attacked Sakura and Tsunade had made sure recovering anything would be next to impossible. Everything was burnt to the ground. Small fires were still burning away here and there. Having yet to be put out by the firemen.

The only reason we were able to get this close was because Sasuke's dad was chief of police. His position allowed us to get into the area and search the woods surrounding the spot where the house had stood.

There was definite signs of a struggle. A moron could tell that. Not to mention blood everywhere. A good bit of it smelled foul. Belonging to someone who hasn't had a good bath in years most likely.

Sakura's blood was here to. Concentrated mostly in one spot. Where what looked like the indention of a person was laying not too long ago. Just what hap... "Guys over here"! I heard Naruto shout. He'd found something.

He was standing next to a slumped figure covered in blood, dirt, and numerous cuts, scratches, and bruises. I just made out their hair color. Blonde. It was Tsunade.

I immediately checked for a pulse and found one beating faintly, but it was steady. I let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't die from her injuries. Thank god for that.

She had several cuts on her most of which looked like they were made with a sharp knife. They were pretty shallow though so not a danger.

"Sakura had one of these on her neck too". I heard Sasuke say from behind me. I looked up and he gestured to the perfect circular puncture mark in her neck.

"Its a needle. She was injected with something. Come on we need to get her back to the house before a human sees her. They'll take her to the hospital if that happens".

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed her arms and hauled her up. When she was more or less standing I took the arm Sasuke was holding and he crouched in front of her. Naruto and I carefully laid her on his back and he grabbed the underside of her knees before standing slightly hunched over.

He grunted once before jogging into the trees heading for the house. The rest of us took off just as the brush moved behind us. I turned my head just in time to see two police officers step into the clearing we'd just left. Sasuke's dad entered behind them and nodded once in my direction.

I shifted forms and sprinted full force ahead to tell Mikoto we were coming and Tsunade was with us. Itachi and his pack met us half way and relayed the few things they'd been able to find out as we ran.

By the time I reached the house Mikoto was already waiting outside, an unreadable expression on her face. "Mikoto"! I said as soon as I was able to. "We found Tsunade, she's right behind me. She's hurt pretty bad though".

"Go tell Natsumi to prepare another room and more medical supplies". I jogged into the house. I'm all the confusion and chaos I hadn't had time to properly dress. I was still wearing my pajamas and no shoes. I doubt Mikoto will be upset this time.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I felt like I'd just fallen asleep when I woke up in a panic. "Tsunade"! I jumped up looking around me. The room was dim, only a small desk lap on. I heard shuffling and looked to my left. Kushina, Naruto's mother was asleep in the chair. Her arm hanging of the rest and her head tilted to the side. She was in a deep sleep, my panic hadn't woken her up.

The events of hours earlier came back to me and I got up from the bed, ignoring my pounding head and the soreness around my neck. I made my way to the door stepping quietly so I didn't wake her up. I slipped out the door and made my way down the hall. I followed my nose to Tsunade, the door to the room was slightly ajar. No noise coming from the dark room. I slipped in and closed it behind me. I could tell something was wrong as I made it to her bedside. She was too quiet, Tsunade had always been a bit of a restless sleeper.

I sat on the bed and reached for her hand, it was bandaged. The rough feel of the gauze and tape was out of place on her. Throughout my entire life I couldn't recall an instance where she'd been hurt. A stack contrast to me, growing up I was always getting hurt. I wasn't exactly the most graceful child.

"Tsunade I wish we hadn't come here. So many terrible things have happened so we arrived. Just look at the state we're in. Is this what you had in mind when you said we were going home"? I was angry, the tears on my face proved as much. I'd never really been on to cry unless I got mad. "I wish we were still in Suna. Even though it was hot there I miss the friends I had. Even if they were weird". Gaara, Kankuro, and had Temari certainly been strange. I couldn't deny that they had been good friends. Even if I'd only known them for three years. The siblings were great friends.

Tsunade's hand twitched in mine and I glanced at her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and it looked like she was in pain. I felt her forehead, she was burning up. I told up from her bed and headed out of her room. Someone was always awake in this house. I headed for the main room to see. As I got closer I could hear voices.

"We thoroughly searched the area mother. They left no traces behind, it was all destroyed when their house burned down". I walked in at that point and four pairs of eyes looked my way with the creak of the floor.

"Sakura you're awake, how are you feeling"? Mikoto got up from her seat and came over to me. Her hand fluttered all over me. Checking bandages, bruises, and my forehead for a fever. I grasped her hand stopping her fussing. "I'm fine, better than Tsunade, she has a high fever and is in much worse shape than me. Mikoto slipped her hand from mine and cupped my cheeks. "I'm sorry Sakura, I know this hasn't been easy for you". I snorted, a fact she chose to overlook. "That's an understatement, when Tsunade said we were coming home I thought this might be a good thing. So far the only thing that has happened is that I've nearly been killed twice". I was tired of it all. "I wish we'd never come here". Instead of being hurt by my words Mikoto hugged me instead.

"We never imagined this would happen. The only thing we wanted was to tell you about your family and that you weren't alone. I knew your mother, she was one of my best friends. For many years I didn't even know you were alive. Tsunade took you and left Konoha to escape. She wanted to be sure you were thought dead by those who had been closest". She stepped back for a moment.

"It wasn't until a year and a half ago that she reached out with the news. I was overjoyed to learn that Sastsuki's only child had survived that massacre. What happened that night was a nightmare. Sakura I'm so sorry we were too late to help".

Mikoto left her alone with her thoughts shortly after.

The next few hours were barely acknowledged as I sat by Tsunade's bedside thinking. Memories filled my head of all the bad things that had happened since we moved here. However as much as the instinct to run pulled me I couldn't deny the small feeling of wanting to be here, surrounded by the people my parents had trusted and loved.

I didn't even notice when the moon started rising again not until a voice sounded in my head again.

_Sakura time is running out, if you don't reestablish our bond you will no longer be able to call on this part of your spirit. Such a loss could drive you mad and ultimately claim your life. You must hurry. _With everything that had happened I'd forgotten that my bond with my inner wolf had nearly been severed. I'd already forgotten about the furry ears on my head and my too sharp claw like nails.

"What am I supposed to do, how can I fix this"? At first I didn't think she'd answer my question and I almost sighed when she spoke, her voice as always more like a growl than actual words. _The necklace has our bond, it needs the light of the full moon. There is more, you achieved your connection when you nearly drowned as a child. Water is absolutely necessary, a pond or a lake would be best since you can't go to the river from that day._ The new information surprised me, I wasn't exactly afraid of water, but I did tend to avoid swimming and the like. I hadn't gone to the sea, river, pond or even a water park since I'd almost drowned.

This couldn't be put off though. I stood from the chair and left Tsunade's room in search of Mikoto. I found her Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke in the sitting room downstairs. They looked up at my appearance, having been in the middle of a conversation. "Oh Sakura-Chan, you're awake. Are you hungry? I could have something made for you". I shook my head. "Is there a nearby place with a lake or a pond"? My question seemed to take her by surprise as her eyebrows rose a fraction. "Yes, there is one very close to here". Before she could ask I briefly told her why I needed it.

"You have knowledge of restoring a broken bond"? Fugaku asked standing. I nodded. "I don't know if this will work for everyone. It might be rooted in the way you first achieved a shift. For me it was the day I nearly drowned playing with Tsunade in a field. I fell in a river and I couldn't swim, the water was too swift for me". Mikoto looked horrified her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Though they hid it better I could tell everyone was just as shocked.

"How old were you"? Mikoto asked, I could tell she was afraid of my answer. "Almost five". I looked away from her eyes. "I need to do this, please take me to the lake". Itachi and Sasuke stood up. "We'll both go with you, it's too risky by yourself". I nodded as they led me from the room and to the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard. They didn't hesitate and made for the trees, I followed just behind.

A little ways ahead I could see a break in the trees and the closer we got the more I could make out the sounds of water. The lake was big filling almost the entire clearing. The moon shown down on the center of the lake and I wasted no time walking down the dock to the very edge. I slipped off my clothes and took a deep breath before jumping into the water. It was fairly cool, but not cold. I ignored the urge to get out of the water as I went to the center of the lake where the moon was shining down. I allowed myself to sink beneath the surface and waited.

Tingles shot down my spine and my necklace shimmered, the glow getting brighter by the second. It lit up the water around me glowing brighter and brighter. _Don't fight it Sakura, let me take control. _Her voice was stronger than before. I closed my eyes picturing her in my mind. The spirit wolf that was me looked wild. Her hair was silver, no trace of my pink. Her eyes a fierce blue and gold. Two furry ears sat on her head the same color as mine. Her tail was just visible behind her and the she was holding her hands out in front of her palm up. I raised my hands and grasped hers without hesitation.

She rested her forehead against mine and I synchronized my breaths with her. More tingles covered my skin and I resisted the urge to fight. Slowly our spirits resonated and merged. Becoming one once more, the moment it was done I felt the shift take over. I didn't exactly want to deal with wet fur but there wasn't much choice. Being a wolf made swimming much easier for me and I made for the shore rather than try to get up on the dock. Hoping up onto dry land near Sasuke and Itachi I instantly shook my fur out flinging water everywhere. "Really Sakura"? Sasuke scowled at me wiping his face. I stretched digging my claws into the ground.

It was almost like the first time again, a weird feeling settled over me. It had only been a few days but essentially I had been missing part of myself. I almost shifted back but remembered I had taken my clothes off. I glanced at the end of the dock seeing a small lump there. Itachi followed my gaze and jogged over to get them. He handed them to me and I slipped into the tree line. Changing back I quickly dressed and walked out feeling my head as I did. No more wolf ears, my hands looked normal too. In fact all of my looked normal, no red or pink skin. No cuts, bruises, or any injuries at all.

"What's going on"? I asked feeling my arms, neck and shoulders. Even my throat didn't hurt. I was completely unharmed. "I don't know, I've never seen such a thing. Come on let's go back". Sasuke said turning towards the house. We followed him, jogging back the way we'd come.

A cold breeze swept through the air and the chill went down my spine. Feeling strange I paused and looked through the trees. The hair on my body standing up told me we were not alone, someone was there. I picked up the pace rushing ahead, not wanting to find out what the trees were hiding from view.

My P.O.V.

Close By

He'd watched the whole thing. The Haruno girl had jumped into the water and then it happened. A bright green glow had filled the clearing and she'd come out completely ok. This was not supposed to happen.

Damn it, he would definitely not be happy. Losing the bond was supposed to kill her. No one knew how to fix a broken bond anymore. That knowledge was supposed to have died out with the end of the Haruno's. His master was going to be most displeased. "I don't even want to think of the consequences when I return". He spoke out loud.

A grin twisted the man's features as the moon's light shine down on him flinging of a pair of round glasses and light gray hair. Being unable to delay the inevitable he vanished from sight a moment later.

* * *

And that's a wrap! So how we doing so far? Aside from editing this is the first chapter I've really had to write. I did make some minor changes to my original story line just to spice it up. What do ya think? Can you tell any differences? Good, bad, neutral? Come one throw a girl a bone would ya? I'm dying over here! Please, please take pity on this poor over worked author! No? How sad.

Anywho I just have one more thing to say, due to the fact that I AM working a lot (too much) I cannot promise a new chapter every week on Tuesday however I shall put my best foot forward and try. If not for sure every other week. That one I can promise. So please wait patiently, my muse is still a lazy b****. Sad but true. I love you guys and I'll see ya next time!

-SasuSaku993 Out-


	8. Author's Note

Hey you guys, I know this isn't what you expected or hoped for. To be totally honest I had expected to have finished this story by now. Unfortunately for the last few months I have been in and out of the hospital. My health hasn't been the best, it's not anything to serious. I'm slowly getting better though. I have been working on the next chapter. I hope to make it extra special so as to make up for my absence.

I just didn't want you guys to think that I was going back into my HIATUS. Though I have not officially left. I am trying to return to my 's been an enormous struggle for me. I hope you will bear with me through this rough patch. I do hope to have the next chapter posted within the next few days, maybe a week at the most. I look forward to hearing from you guys. As always.

-SasuSaku993 Out-


End file.
